


危险海域.Treacherous Waters

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/F, Mermaid! widowmaker, Sailor! Tracer, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 人鱼是种危险生物。她们潜藏在深海中，诱惑水手投向死亡的怀抱。当莉娜·奥克斯顿与一条人鱼相遇时，又会发生什么呢？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeroInvador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroInvador/gifts).
  * A translation of [Treacherous Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463460) by [ZeroInvador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroInvador/pseuds/ZeroInvador). 



她胳膊肘支在船舷上，双手托腮，欣赏着眼前美景。旭日初升，清晨的时光是如此宁静。天际染上了粉红和金黄的色彩，渐次过度到淡淡的蓝。美得叫人顾不上拍一张精彩照片，只能感叹眼前景色的壮丽。

她低头看着这艘泊在港湾里的蒸汽船，黑色波涛拍打着船身，撞在“堡垒号”这几个大字上碎成朵朵浪花。冰冷的飞沫溅上额头，让她在习习凉风中打了个哆嗦，她的蓝色工装裤和橙色T恤很难抵御寒冷。莉娜深深吸气，海风里吹来咸涩的味道。

_我就喜欢这个。_

莉娜陶醉地喟叹一声。趁清晨旁人尚未醒来，独自沉浸在迷人的风光中，这是她最放松的时刻。

再没有什么能破坏这一时刻。

除了——

“ **你在这里啊** **，利奥！** ”

莉娜吓了一大跳，从沉思中醒过神来，转身就见因哈特船长的魁梧身形罩在她上方，胡子拉碴的脸上挂着一个大大的笑容。

和略显瘦削的莉娜相比，他长得虎背熊腰，肩宽都抵得上莉娜的身高；穿一件宽大的白衬衫，袖子高高卷起，下摆掖进暗灰色的裤子里，搭配一双黑皮靴；双臂和脖子上刺着纹身。

他一巴掌拍在她背上，拍得她喘不过气来，差点没摔在地上。他光是巴掌就比她的脸大出三圈。

 _老天爷啊_ _，我敢说，他怕是不知道自己的力气有多恐怖。_ 她龇牙咧嘴地想。

他扶她站稳，发出爽朗的笑声。要是这笑声震得下面波涛起伏，她也不会太惊讶。

他用那大得能盖住她后背的巴掌轻拍了她一下。“抱歉了，小子！没忍住！”他低沉的嗓音里透出浓重的德国口音。

这就是另一个问题——莉娜是以男性身份成为船员的。她起先不确定船上是否接受女性加入，不仅努力压低声线，剪了一头刺猬似的短发，还在T恤里面绑了裹带约束胸脯以免引起注意，幸好她本来胸就不太大。不过黄铜打造的时间加速器是怎么都藏不住了，她干脆把它戴在橙色T恤外面，任由蓝光从螺栓固定的圆盘中透出。

关键是，她希望船员们着眼于她的技术，而非性别。她在之前共事的船员那里已经听够了性别歧视的明嘲暗讽，让她不愿暴露真实身份。

最出乎她意料的是，船员们真的 _相信_ 了她是个小伙子。莉娜的相貌太过清秀，按说一眼就能看出不像男人。他们比她之前的同事好多了，她希望有一天能向他们展现真实的自我。

但眼下，她的名字叫利奥。她觉得起一个跟自己真名相近的名字是最好的选择。不过她也还在适应这个新名字，有几次别人叫她都没反应过来。

莉娜背靠船舷，笑眯眯地看着那大个子，煞有介事地敬了个礼。

“嗨呀，大块头。你起得可真早，不是吗？”

她习惯了自己是这个点唯一早起的人，看到船长也醒了有些惊讶。

他低头看着她，笑得胸腔里隆隆响。“你忘了？今天可是重要日子！”

莉娜迟疑了。

_重要日子？今天怎么了？_

她绞尽脑汁回想今天能有什么事时，看见其他船员纷纷钻出舱室，多数人都为时间太早嘟嘟囔囔。她注意到了托比昂和卢西奥，后者已经完全清醒了，正扯足了嗓子高歌，想帮其他人打起精神。

她对她的朋友笑了笑。 _他们恐怕是被他吵得睡不着的_ _。他尽力了，愿老天保佑他吧。_

船医紧跟在他们身后。

安吉拉是船员中另一个有趣角色。她是莉娜迄今为止在船上见到的第一名女性。这让莉娜暗暗希望自己也能坦白身份，因为这些人也许还不错？

她又害怕着那一刻的到来，种种不同情景走马灯似的在她脑海中闪过，让她夜里几个小时都难以入睡——

“小子？你在听吗？”

莉娜眨了眨眼，意识到船长还在跟她说话。她抬头就见他一脸关切。

“嗯？哦，当然，亲——呃……大块头！”她紧张地笑着，差点叫他“亲爱的”。她相信以男性身份这么叫，别人肯定很难接受。

_哎呀，好险。_

她暗自庆幸莱因哈特没在意，被她蒙混过关了。

“哈！真想不到你会忘了！我们今天就要出港，回伊利奥斯，记得吗？”

当然，她怎么能忘了呢？伊利奥斯是她最喜欢的港口之一，仅次于她的家乡。白色沙滩风景宜人，食物也极其美味。

她笑笑。 _当然还是比不上我老家的_ _炸鱼薯条。_

“我们过一会儿就出港，你最好再下去检查一下。”他指着船舱方向说。

莉娜点点头，轻叹一声离开船舷。

她边朝主甲板上的双扇门走，边隔着肩膀向后挥了挥手。

“别担心，船长！”

她一到甲板下面，就松了口气。虽然她也喜欢待在甲板上，但独自一人远离窥探的目光却是种解脱。在自己的地盘上，她不必担心言行举止露馅。

船舱里光线暗淡，阳光透过圆形窥孔投在她桌上，照着满桌子堆放的文件和蓝图。她在舱里还有一张用链子固定在墙边的小床和一些个人物品，比如挂在椅背上的旧飞行夹克，以及对面墙上满架的书籍。

莉娜常坐在这桌边，画出脑子里的奇思妙想——她脑子里的奇思妙想可多得很。她最近还想到一种为船只设计的固定翼。

_想想，一艘会飞的蒸汽船！_

她想到这咧嘴笑起来，心里乐得直冒泡。她永远热爱飞行。

作为轮机工程师，她下来的次数比船上任何人都要多。因为 _堡垒号_ 是一艘老式蒸汽船，比她过去待的任何一艘船更需要悉心维护。

她抓起检查单，戴好亮橙色护目镜，开始进行日常维护：查看显示油料和蒸汽水平的仪表，确保航程中燃料库存充足，松开黄铜机器的螺栓给内部铰链上油，并确认拧紧所有可能松动的螺帽和螺栓。

有时，她所要做的就是用扳手狠狠敲打机器让仪表读数变绿。不少工程师都低估了一记狠敲能起的作用。

拧紧机器前部的螺栓后，她后退一步，边欣赏自己的杰作，边在工装裤上擦了擦手，满意于机器的柔和轰鸣和绿字仪表的嗡声。

_看来我们已经可以起航了！_

她跳到桌旁，通过埋进墙里的广播系统向莱因哈特通报了一切正常，一屁股坐回摇摇晃晃的木椅子里。

暂时没别的事了，莉娜往后一靠，仰头望向天花板，倾听头顶传来重重的脚步声，那是船员们在准备起航。

她懒洋洋摆弄着两根大拇指，不一会儿就无聊起来，只觉膝盖都因无处消耗的精力而躁动。

很快他们就会抵达伊利奥斯港，大概几个小时。莉娜简直等不及了，恨不得现在就漫步港口，尽情享受美景。她几乎能感觉到微凉的白沙在脚趾间——

一记敲门声把她惊醒，她叫了一声，手忙脚乱地起身，差点从椅子上摔下来。

_我早晚得习惯_ _。_

她深吸一口气定了定神，走到门边握住门把，拉开一条小缝，就见安吉拉站在门外。

“哦！嗨呀，亲爱的！”一看是安吉拉，她咧嘴笑了起来，开门招呼对方入内，“什么风把你吹到我这小地方来了？”

莉娜在安吉拉面前不太刻意隐瞒身份，实际上，她相信医生早就知道了。她知道这女人不会说什么，也就继续在船上保持着伪装。

医生是她见过最可爱的人之一，就像全体船员的好妈妈，总是关心她的健康和需要，经常带着食物到甲板下面陪她，顺便埋怨莉娜没吃饭长得太瘦。

安吉拉轻笑，不无怜爱地揉了揉莉娜的头发。

她的笑声就像一副良药，有种特别的感染力，让莉娜笑得愈发灿烂。

“很不幸，是公事——船长让我来叫上你，到他屋里开全体大会。”

“开会？怎么回事？”

安吉拉招手要她出来。“到那儿就知道了。走吧！”

她关好门，跟安吉拉上到主甲板，呼吸着新鲜空气，还是很高兴走出不透气的船舱。

“你最近怎么样？”去船长室的路上，安吉拉回头问她。

莉娜斟酌片刻，耸耸肩。“哦，还是老样子，你懂的。不过能挪个地方总是好事！我等不及想回伊利奥斯了。”她挥着手说，“你呢，亲爱的？”

医生笑笑。“救死扶伤嘛。你知道的，都是日常工作。”

安吉拉说得轻描淡写，其实很为自己的工作骄傲，这里几乎人人都视她为奇迹创造者。

她们刚穿过舱门，莱因哈特就招呼她俩到桌旁落座，大大的椭圆会议桌上铺满地图和文件，还这里一艘那里一艘地摆着小号木制船模。

莉娜环顾四周。清晨的阳光透过后方大窗户直射进来，照亮了船长室。室内相当宽敞，装饰得颇为有趣，墙上挂满地图和动物毛皮，都是莱因哈特冒险生涯的战利品。她在书架上看到望远镜、天平和玻璃罐，一些罐子里塞满金币，另一些罐子却装着诸如动物牙齿或者腌鱼翅之类的奇怪事物。会议桌上方的天花板上还悬着渔网和鱼叉。

莱因哈特两手一拍，啪啪的掌声响彻船长室，有效吸引了众人注意，屋里安静下来。

“我想，大家一定都在猜我为什么召集你们过来。”他双手背在身后，绕桌边慢慢踱着步子。

他走到桌子那头，用粗大的手指拈起一艘小木船，对着光看了看才将它移过地图。紧蹙的眉头衬得他面部线条更加刚硬。

 _肯定是大事，_ 莉娜心想， _他很少这么严肃。_

“伊利奥斯周边有些令人担心的传闻。”他从桌上成堆的文件下面抽出一张破旧的日程表。莉娜低头望去，看见接下来几周被标上了大大的红圈。“你们有人见过人鱼吗？”

屋里响起一片低语，有人自言自语，也有人交头接耳。

_人鱼？听着有点离奇，不是吗？_

莉娜瞪大了眼睛。她听过那些故事，大家都听过。是那种众人深夜围坐在篝火旁讲述的恐怖故事。传说中的人鱼并不美好，它们外表美丽，却凶狠致命。

她想起温斯顿，这位科学家老友跟她说过那些海妖的故事，说过它们能上岸行走。想到它们能轻易混迹在人群中，真叫人害怕。

你不会知道它们就在身边，直到一切为时已晚。

船长清了清嗓子，众人的注意力瞬间回到他身上。“没有？我想也是。见过的人早就死了。”

莱因哈特用指尖戳了戳当前的月份，目光阴沉。“我相信大家都听过它们的故事，我就不再重复了。提醒一句，现在是它们交配的季节。大家要时刻保持警惕，我不希望有任何一个人 _被它们抓走_ 。”他在最后几个字上加重了语气。

他简单安排了前往目的地的路线，宣布散会。虽然刚才气氛相当压抑，船员们还是速度惊人地恢复了活力。他们将走直航，不绕路几个小时就能抵达。

令人欣慰的是，托比昂已经通报天气将会转晴。说来也怪，这个戴黑眼罩的白胡子老头对天气的判断极少出错。说实话，他要是预报错误，才更叫人惊讶。

他在船上时间比莉娜长得多，本身就是个出色的工程师，甚至教过莉娜许多修船诀窍。

见没别的事要忙，莉娜又返回船舱。上甲板这边不需要她做什么，就算她不在，也有足够人手操控轮船。有时候她喜欢找卢西奥消磨时间，她刚上船那阵子他还教过她几首歌。后来每次碰面，他都会让她一起唱。或者就像他喜欢说的，这叫 _即兴演出_ 。

倒不是说她很介意上头不需要她，其实，她更喜欢待在下面看书画画。

她连封面都没看就从自己那大堆书里抽出一本，向后躺倒在床上，翘起二郎腿，翻到书开头读了起来。

她刚读第一句就知道自己抽了哪本书。

_啊_ _，《机械与材料工程》。_

*

几小时后，随着船员各自散开，甲板上已经安静下来，不复喧哗。

她沉浸在书本中，没意识到室内光线迅速变暗，自己的眼睛已经开始因阅读而疲劳。

眨眼望向窗外，她才惊讶地发现日头西沉，阳光已没入海面之下，最后一缕余晖将天际涂抹成浓重的橙黄和粉红色。

她给书页折个角，把书放到枕头上，小心翼翼站起身来。肌肉因为太长时间保持同样姿势有些酸痛，她双手伸过头顶抻了个懒腰，听见僵涩的肩关节咔咔作响。

等缓过劲来，她走到桌前，挨着窗口坐下，遥望满天繁星。

_天气晴朗，和预报的一样。老托比又说对了。_

莉娜热爱夜晚的苍穹，一如热爱黎明的天空。她看向桌上的太阳系图谱，用手指描摹每一颗行星。她打算用下一笔薪水给自己买架望远镜，并谢绝了莱因哈特将他的黄铜望远镜相赠的好意。

不，她要靠自己努力。这样得到的东西对她来说才更特别，她为此骄傲。

莉娜打了个哈欠，眼皮微微发沉。看样子，阅读是真的让她精疲力尽了。

她把脸贴在舷窗上，感觉意识朦胧起来，睡意在召唤，她视线渐渐模糊，终于闭上眼睛滑入梦乡。


	2. Chapter 2

阳光透过圆形舷窗照进船舱，温暖了莉娜的脸颊，让眼皮覆盖下的黑暗里渐渐泛起一抹红色。她在海鸥的呱噪声中醒来，只觉侧脸在窗沿上枕得发麻。

她勉强睁开眼睛，揉揉脸试图恢复知觉，然后坐起来，边伸懒腰边眨眼驱散睡意。她惊讶地发现已经日上三竿，时候不早了。

头顶上的主甲板脚步纷杂，伴着人声喧哗。远处传来一记响亮的钟声。

她抽了口气，扑回舷窗边，眼前的景象让她脸上乐开了花。

_伊利奥斯。_

她笑出声来，一跃而起，抓过夹克和护目镜冲出门。爬到甲板上视野会更好。

莉娜套好夹克，用护目镜压住乱翘的头发，爬上楼梯。一到甲板上，就感觉冷风扑面而来。船员们正来回奔忙把货物卸下船，包裹样式可谓五花八门，有木箱，有大包小包，有怪模怪样的瓶瓶罐罐——在眼前一闪而过，莉娜都没来得及看清——还有几个看起来很是沉重的货柜。

莉娜灵活地在板条箱间穿行，左挪右闪地避开障碍，全靠动作快才没一头撞进包裹堆里。

莱因哈特站在装卸区旁，手里抓着记事板，正核对从船上卸下的货物。看到莉娜，他招手示意她靠近。

“船长？需要效劳吗？”

他翻到表单某一页，眯眼扫视着。

“没错。”

他俯到和她同一高度，把记事板举到她眼前，指着其中几条记录。“不介意帮忙带点东西吧，小子？”

莉娜目光扫过清单，看到最后一项笑了起来。

“叫我去交易货物啊。”她从船长手里接过清单，又从头到尾看了一遍。清单上有动物脂肪、火柴、火药、糖，还有医疗用品——这条旁边还草草写着“给安吉拉”几个字，再往下是一行凌乱的笔迹，看着像最后一刻补上的。“还要给你带炸鱼和薯条？要知道，那得在国王大道吃才美味呢！”

莱因哈特咕哝着。“我知道。”

莉娜吃吃轻笑，用胳膊肘捅了他一下。“等下次到我老家请你，嗯？”

他听得笑起来。“那再好不过了。”他递给她一大袋金币（足够交易所需甚至绰绰有余），做了个噤声的手势。“赶紧出发吧！”

脚踩上码头时，她舒了口气。尽管她热爱出海，但重新脚踏实地也挺不错的。

他们泊在了主港，港口照常人来车往，一派繁忙景象。她能听见音乐和歌声，可能是从酒馆传来的，她稍后会去那里逛逛。港内横七竖八地泊着许多船，岸上几十栋木屋环绕着港口，一眼望不到头。她首先采购医疗用品，幸好药店鲜红的十字标识在一众店铺中格外显眼，很容易找到。莉娜讨价还价，最终以五达布隆币买下了安吉拉需要的补给。她把那个医药箱（里头装着绷带、各类注射器和膏药贴、一些抗菌剂和几包止痛药）别在工装裤上。

莉娜一边继续往城里走，一边观察其他店铺。她看到有些店铺贩卖动物毛皮和饰品，有些挂着大量貌似致命的武器和网兜，还有些出售食品，从新鲜蔬果到上百罐香料，玲琅满目。莉娜将一切尽收眼底，安适于城镇的喧闹繁华，换换风景感觉确实不错。

她深吸了一口气，四周弥漫的食物香气一起涌入鼻腔。她闻到香料和鱼的味道，就在她左手边最近的摊位上。

_莱因哈特可以稍等片刻，不是吗？_

“ **免费试吃欢迎品尝** **！** ”

她扭头循声望去，看见许多热气腾腾的盘子，食物堆积如山。只等她光顾。

_……_ _他当然可以等_ _。_

她咧嘴一笑，心里谢过老天关照，迈步朝最近的摊位走去，准备把能尝的都尝一遍。

*

_哦_ _，_ _我开始后悔了_ _……_

莉娜哼哼着。现在她已经塞了一肚子免费试吃的五香烤鱼，根本不想去看手腕上的表，也不知道自己到底吃了多久。但愿没耽搁太长时间，莱因哈特没准正等着他的补给呢。

_得走一走消消食。_

她缩缩脖子，从她坐的小桶凳上站起来。胡吃海塞或许不是个好主意…… _哪怕免费试吃_ 。

话说回来，现在天气正好，在海边散个步用不了多长时间。

她离开店铺和摊位，朝港湾走去。

到了海边，她弯腰脱掉鞋袜以便走过沙滩。虽说常在海边走没有鞋不进沙的，但莉娜还是能免则免。

她手里拎着鞋踩上沙滩，感受沙粒在脚趾间的温暖粗砺。她漫步走过沙滩靠近海岸线，浪花拍打着她的脚踝，医药箱在她大腿旁一跳一跳。

这里很是宁静，没准哪天她会考虑在这里住一段时间。她不知道生活会把她带向何方，也不知道自己是否会留在这条船上。好工作可遇不可求，能得到现在这份工作是她的运气。船上报酬丰厚、氛围融洽，比她上一份工作好得多。

也许有一天她会重返蓝天。买一架自己的双翼小飞机。想到重新穿上她的旧英国飞行夹克、戴上蛤蟆镜，她嘴角勾起一抹微笑。在向各港口航行途中，她经常看见飞机掠过海面，令她心驰神往。她轻叹一声。

“总有一天——”

一阵刺耳的尖叫把她从梦想拽回到现实。她心跳加速，凝起目光前后扫视，寻找着声音来源。她呼吸变得急促，一边做好应对任何意外的心理准备，一边把手探进工装裤口袋里，掏出了手指摸到的第一件工具。一把沉重的扳手。她不管走到哪都会随身带一两样工具，不然还算哪门子工程师？

那女人尖利的叫声再次响彻海滩，令莉娜惊心。她猛地转身，试图寻找骚乱的源头。

有个身陷绝境的女人在呼救？可她在哪——

“我们该给她点教训。看你还敢不敢招惹我们， _贱人_ ！”

一阵低低的笑声，紧接着是一记响亮的耳光，听得莉娜倒抽了一口气。她在一栋偏僻的沙滩小屋旁找到了那个女人，困在一张厚实的渔网里，被三个身形魁梧的渔夫包围着。

他们样貌寻常，至少莉娜这么觉得。衣着普通，都是黑色钓鱼裤加长筒靴。其中一人戴着一顶用鱼钩和假饵装饰的帽子。左边那人的体格比其他两人更魁梧些，穿着挂满徽章的救生衣。最后那个渔夫是个秃子，又矮又壮，双手和小臂上都刺满纹身。

_老天爷_ _，他们块头可真大。_

莉娜看看手里的扳手，又看看眼前那三个家伙，下定了决心。他们块头大，可她动作快。她会用好自己的优势。

“喂，蠢货！你们可真有种啊，这么对一个无力还手的女人！”

骂人或许不是最好的解决方案，可她不在乎。这种混蛋就该这么对付。她发现自己总是卷进这类事情里，隔三差五就能遇上麻烦，真是有趣。

那伙人一个接一个转身面对着她，脸上怒气腾腾。

戴帽子那人上前一步，身形一下笼罩了她。他满面怒容地吼她。她原地不动，决意不受这暴徒恐吓。靠近以后，她注意到他衬衣上撕开了好几道口子，下面皮开肉绽。再看看另外两人，身上也有同样的鲜红伤口。

“你管 _这东西_ 叫‘无力还手’的女人？听着， _小子_ ，给我听好了。你跟前 _这东西_ ？”他指着那个挨打的女人。“是个怪物。我敢打赌，比你见过的任何东西都要命。”他力道不轻地踹了那女人一脚，又啐了一口。

“这是个海底生物。一条肮脏的 _人鱼_ 。”

_人鱼？？_

她目瞪口呆，低头看向那个困在网中的女人。那女人也正望着她，金黄瞳子对上她的眼睛，目光犀利中透着好奇，关注着她的一举一动。

除此以外，她什么都看不到，唯有一个事实——这可怜的女人被打得遍体鳞伤。这让莉娜火冒三丈。

_不管她是不是人鱼，我要是不救她就该遭天谴。_

“你不如滚回家去，小子，就当没这——”

她抡起胳膊照那人脸上就是一下，扳手狠狠砸中下巴，有效打断了他的威胁。扳手命中时，那 _嘎吱一声_ 响得人头皮发麻，她确信他下巴折了。他转了个圈，脸朝下栽倒在地上，脱臼的下巴大张着，血渗进沙地里。彻底K.O.。

_干得漂亮。_

她大吼一声，转向另外两人。要不是正义愤填膺，她多半会被眼前的景象逗乐。那两人看看她，又看看地上昏迷不醒的同伴，然后面面相觑，粗野的脸上写满震惊。

莉娜在手里转着扳手，这是她从托比昂那儿学的小花招。她只希望这动作看起来够有威胁性。倒不是说她不擅长搏斗，她过去也有不少对敌经验。不过这次她还是希望避免冲突。她暗自记下，回头多向莱因哈特请教。

莉娜抬头挺胸直视着他们。“离她远点。我不想重复第二遍。”

那两个暴徒如梦初醒，一起朝她扑了过来。她心里叹了口气，做好战斗准备。至少他们不知道她的时间加速器。

他们充满威胁地张开双臂，向她围拢过来。矮个秃子把刺满纹身的手指掰得咔嗒作响。另一人咧嘴朝她冷笑。

那两人扑向她的同时，她发动闪现，眨眼就到了他们身后。他们惊慌失措地环顾四周，看到她故作无聊地拨弄扳手上剥落的红漆时，他们脸上表情实在精彩。纹身男冲向她，她闪回先前的位置，让他一把抓了个空。她绕着他们闪来闪去，用扳手往他们身上到处招呼。莉娜哈哈一笑，却随即感觉被一对粗壮的胳膊箍住，慌张地挣扎起来。

_不！_

莉娜两腿乱蹬，尽可能朝那人身上踹。其中一脚正中目标，踢在他蛋上。他痛得直哼哼，松开了胳膊，她抓住空隙，头往后仰狠狠撞上他的鼻梁。她腰上的束缚瞬间消失，身后那人哀嚎着把她丢开。她回头一看，发现他鼻子都被撞歪了，血流不止。

_我觉得算是帮他整容了，真的。_

她转向最后一个人。那人已经手忙脚乱地把朋友拽了起来，正打算再次出击，有只手按在肩上把他拦住。

“这他妈是个怪胎！”

那个人高马大的家伙怒视着她，啐掉从鼻子淌下的血。两人匆匆跑到仍昏迷不醒的同伴身边，矮个子像消防员那样把他扛在肩上。

“就让那个蓝皮贱人收拾他吧！”

暴徒们眼睛盯着她，慢慢往后退，走得跌跌撞撞。拉开距离后，他们转身就跑，留下她独自一人。

……或者并非独自一人。

她冷静下来，突然想起自己一开始为什么跟他们扭打。她回头望去，惊讶地看到那女人仍困在渔网下面。

_……真奇怪她居然还没把我开膛破肚，除非是她太虚弱了没力气动手。_

她不知该怎么办。诚然，她为这神秘女人跟那伙人打了一架，但真要跟这女人接触吗？尤其在船长严辞警告之后？

“ _大家要时刻保持警惕，我不希望有任何一个人被它们抓走。_ ”他的告诫仍在她耳旁回响。

莉娜轻叹一声。至少她可以看看那女人情况如何，对吧？

她控制步伐缓缓靠近，生怕吓着那女人引来攻击。每一步都在对方注视之下，让她感觉不大自在。那女人的眼神极具侵略性，一副随时准备扑向莉娜的模样。她相信，只要她露出一点破绽，那女人肯定会扑上来。靠近到一米开外，她决定开口。

“你，呃……还好吧，亲爱的？”她缩了缩脖子。当然好不了，笨蛋。

要是眼神能杀人的话，对方投过来的目光早把她干掉了。那女人的眼睛眯成了窄缝，鼻孔微张。她一言不发，莉娜倒也没指望她说什么。女孩咬紧牙关，靠上前去，小心翼翼在那女人身边跪下。她手指在渔网绳线上游走，寻找着开口。

莉娜两眼始终盯着人鱼，生怕自己一不留神就后悔莫及。面对猛兽要时刻警惕，决不能暴露弱点。

_我到底在干什么？这真是个馊主意。馊主意，馊主意，馊主——_

“你打算就这么坐着傻看吗？”她嗓音里有种沙哑低沉的颤音，英语说得很流畅，却带着浓重的法国口音。

_法国口音_ _？没搞错吧？这可真想不到。_

莉娜支棱起一边眉毛。“我 _正_ 想办法帮你呢。”她目光尖锐地审视着那女人的脸，不无讥讽地补了一句，“真抱歉没放松警惕让你有机会捅我。”

事实证明寻找渔网开口是无用功，只能把网割开。她想都没想，伸手从工装裤里掏出一把小折刀，手腕一甩弹开刀刃。

蓝皮肤的女人紧张起来，冲莉娜手里锋利的小刀发出嘶声，双手像爪子似的勾起，准备掐住年轻水手的喉咙。

“哇！”莉娜险之又险地避开对她脖颈的袭击，逃过一劫。她看到那女人盯着她的小刀，突然意识到自己刚干了什么。

“我不是要——我没打算——”她心如擂鼓。看来这女人并不像她原本以为的那么无助……更证明了这是个馊主意。

“别以为我会那么轻易相信， _chérie_ 。”她语调太过柔和，甜得 _发腻_ 。这女人的一切都散发着危险气息。

“把刀给我。”

莉娜一脸怀疑地看着她。

“开什么玩笑，好像我会把唯一的武器给你似的！”她想笑。这女人居然敢对她提要求？“要么让 _我_ 动手放你出来，要么我转身就走。”

人鱼吃吃轻笑，却不带一丝笑意，让莉娜背脊发凉。

“你不会走的，我了解你这种人。总有 _英雄情结_ 。不然你也不会来救我了。”莉娜看都不用看就知道这女人正满脸得计，她能听出她语调中的自得意味。

莉娜叹了口气，挫败地挠了挠头，挠得一头短发更加翘立。糟糕的是，这女人说得一点没错。她刚跟三个壮汉打了一架，根本不可能扭头就走。虽然素未谋面，可这女人似乎吃透了她的脾性。

“行吧。你再想干掉我之前， _最好_ 记住是我刚救了你一命。”

莉娜没再靠近，将刀刃收回卡锁内，把它扔到那女人身旁的沙地上。她看着那女人用纤长的手指抓起小折刀，仿照莉娜刚才的动作甩开刀刃。人鱼细细打量着它，伸出一根手指拂过刀口，像在试探锋利程度。

她暗自点头，开始切割束缚她的网绳。

莉娜注视着她，发觉那女人总不时瞄她一眼，再继续手上的动作。莉娜满心疑问，虽然明知希望渺茫，但还是值得一试。

“说起来……”她不大自在地调整着坐姿，人鱼立刻抬眼望向她。莉娜清了清嗓子。“你到底是怎么落到这境地的？”

那女人审视着她，脸上看不出表情。莉娜相信她正犹豫是否要回答这个问题。看来……

“那不是你该问的，与你无关。”

莉娜轻笑一声。“只是想找点话题，亲爱的。”

“不必。我情愿你 _消停点_ 。”

听到这话，她挑起一边眉毛。这女人有点难搞啊，不是吗？莉娜不太懂法语，但也不难猜出她说了什么。两人重新陷入沉默，沙滩上只剩下浪花拍岸的阵阵轻响，还有刀割尼龙绳的窸窣声。


	3. Chapter 3

时间漫长得仿佛没有尽头，至少莉娜这么觉得。

她坐在沙滩上，等了天知道多长时间，沉默持续消磨着她所剩无几的耐心。她不时把手探到凉爽干燥的沙子下面，再抬手让沙粒从指缝间漏下。

日头开始西沉，为沙滩罩上一层浓烈的橙色余晖，在傍晚平静的海浪中映出点点波光。身后传来水手们欢快的歌声。 _大概是刚从酒馆回来_ _，_ 莉娜不无渴望地想着。

虽然她有些无聊，但并不代表她放松了对眼前危险人物的关注，后者仍在切割着网绳。她两眼一瞬不瞬地盯着这个法国女人防备她暴起伤人，对方却突然抬眼望了过来。

那女人视线落在莉娜身上，挑起眉毛。“你还在盯着我看。”

 _我特么当然在盯着你看，你爪子里可抓着一把锋利的小刀呢_ _。_

莉娜眯起眼睛。“我在 _监视_ 。毕竟我刚违背自己的理智，把一件利器交到一个人鱼手里。”她已经开始后悔这个决定了。

那女人啧了一声，举起小折刀借着最后一抹阳光细细审视，然后回望着莉娜。“那你怀疑我会用它干什么，嗯？”

莉娜皱着眉坐直了身子。“让我想想？”她抬起一只手数了起来。

“首先，你可以轻松把刀子扔向我，扎中眼睛。你也可以把它捅进我的喉咙——或者胸口。我所有要害都向你敞开。”她掰着手指列出那女人可能的选项。而那女人听着她的指控，一脸饶有趣味的表情。

“说实话？你可能都 _不需要_ 我的小刀。按我听过的那些故事，你本身就够要人命了。”莉娜气哼哼地说。

听到这里，那女人嘴角勾起一抹浅笑。她慢条斯理地割断最后几根网绳。“我想也是。”

她看样子还挺得意。莉娜嗤之以鼻。

没等她反唇相讥，渔网就整个掀开，将那陌生人暴露出来。莉娜顿时闭了嘴，瞪大双眼打量着面前的身影。

她眼睛在人鱼身上扫过，将每一处细节尽收眼底。这女人的皮肤是莉娜从未见过的淡蓝，近乎长春花的颜色。深紫色的长发扎成整齐的高马尾，如丝绸般柔顺地披在她一边肩头。她脸上有些微瘀青和血痕——但依旧美丽，嘴唇丰满圆润，鼻子小巧挺翘，下颌轮廓利落得仿佛能割开钻石。锋芒毕露的深色眉毛完美衬在猫一般的金黄眸子上。

莉娜视线下移，随即意识到这女人没穿多少衣服，紧致的胴体上只裹着几块大小不一、颜色各异的布片。莉娜目光逡巡，注意到她腰部两侧都有深深的褶痕。 _大概是腮_ _？_ 她带爪的手指间连着薄薄的蹼。

她看起来没有太多特别之处，但莉娜心知事实并非如此。这不是她的主要形态，看那分开的双腿就知道了。莉娜很好奇她 _本体_ 到底是什么模样。

那女人优雅地站起身，舒展着酸痛的四肢，把强壮的胳膊伸过头顶。做这些动作的时候，她柔韧的身体更展露无遗。她比莉娜高出一个头，双腿如雕刻般修长结实，肌肉线条分明。

她毫无预兆地转身朝水边走去，连看都没看莉娜一眼。

“喂！等等！”莉娜手忙脚乱地爬起来，加快脚步几个闪现跟上那女人，只是仍保持着一点距离。幸好她这么做了——那女人手里还攥着莉娜的小刀，现在拿它指着年轻的水手以示警告。被自己的刀指着脸，莉娜不再靠近，姿态平和地举起双手。没等她开口，那女人就打破了沉默。

“别跟着我， _人类_ 。”她怒气冲冲，眼露凶光。握刀的手攥紧了刀柄，用力到指节发白。莉娜虽不指望跟这女人成为朋友，却期盼能和平共处。 _但显然是一厢情愿了。_

“我可是刚救了你的命，你不会杀我的，对吧？”

莉娜暗自祈祷这女人对她多少有点感激之情。纵然她听过的几个关于人鱼的故事都令人不适，但她相信背后还有隐情。那些故事都缺失了重要环节。人鱼为什么要残杀人类？肯定不会单纯为了取乐，对吧？

蓝皮肤的女人仍用刀指着莉娜的胸口，神情却有些迟疑。她思索着该如何选择，目光里透出不解。显然，这女人仍不信任她，莉娜对此并不惊讶。慢慢的，人鱼放下刀，只是两眼还盯着莉娜，歪了歪脑袋。

“你想要什么？”

莉娜松了口气，放下双手任其自然垂在腿旁。

“我也不知道，有句‘谢谢’也好啊。”

话音刚落，就见那女人臭着一张脸，像吃坏了东西似的。她皱着眉别过脸去，莉娜要不是一直认真听着，差点就漏过那声细若蚊呐的“ _merci_ ”。

莉娜差点嗤出声。看来这女人性子还挺傲。“我没听清楚，亲爱的。”

那女人甩给她一个睥睨的眼神。“我不会重复第二遍， _chérie_ 。”

 _好吧_ _，换个策略。_

莉娜看看那女人手里的刀，又看看她的脸。“那现在能把小折刀还给我了？”

人鱼收起刀刃，拇指抚过光滑的刀柄。她合上卡锁，却把小刀揣进了腰袋里。

莉娜心往下沉。她是真不打算还了？

“ _不行_ _。_ ”

“可我——！”

“我又没求你帮忙。”

莉娜愁眉苦脸。求她借刀不就是求她帮忙吗？说“求”可能不太对，那女人是直接开口要的。“可你显然需要帮忙。”

人鱼皱了皱鼻头。

“我自己有把握。”

莉娜笑出声来。“是啊，没错！在我插手之前你都快被揍扁了。”她抱起胳膊，“我还以为 _你们_ 族群都是危险生物呢。”

她首先注意到的是那女人听到她的话后，是如何凶险地眯起猫一般的眼睛，瞳孔缩成两道窄缝。人鱼一下炸了毛，喉咙里发出低沉的咆哮，双手握拳。

“ _我的_ 族群？”她嗓音低沉得可怕。

 _……_ _哦不_ _。我干嘛非要嘴贱？_

“别跟我谈论你不了解的危险， _人类_ 。”那女人的声线不再甜美，取而代之的是一种沙哑粗砺的嗓音，口音也比之前更重了，“是 _你的_ 族群杀害了 _我的_ 族人。是 _你的_ 族群污染了我们的家园。是 _你的_ 族群把我们捕杀到濒临灭绝！”她咬牙切齿地怒斥道。

莉娜愣在原地，目瞪口呆地看着那女人转身跑开。对一个原本使用尾巴的人来说，她两腿的协调性相当不错。莉娜本想去追那个神秘女人，她差点就追出去了，要不是听见小屋后面传来扑通一声响。

她往木屋后瞥了一眼，不出所料，人鱼已经不见了踪影。水面上巨大的涟漪是留下的唯一线索。

 _我猜她已经跑了_ _……好吧，计划泡汤_ _。_

莉娜长叹一声，抬手搓了搓疲惫的脸。她遥望海平线，希望能看到尾巴，但一无所获。她转身从沙滩上抓起鞋袜，弯腰迅速套到脚上，准备返回城镇。

她漫步时思绪飞转。过去的几个小时堪称离奇。她遇见一条人鱼并活了下来，她至今仍有些不敢相信。不过，她不确定 _要不要_ 把这事告诉别人。莉娜说不清自己是什么想法，刚发生的一切似乎仍有种不真实感。

莉娜不知自己能否再见到那人鱼，如果能，又会是何时何地、何种情形？大海如此广袤，她相信海里肯定有许多人鱼。她怎么才能找到要找的那一条呢？

更重要的是，如果她 _真的_ 决定讲述她的经历，莱因哈特会作何反应？还有安吉拉？老托比？要是他们禁止她再去海滩怎么办？

莉娜蹙起眉头。不……她相当了解她的船长，知道他会为她骄傲，因为她没有屈服于人鱼的魅力。安吉拉则相反……肯定会担心得要命。她心里一紧。 _可怜的安吉拉，_ 她心想。她常觉得船医就像是她的第二个母亲。

走近集市后，她收起纷杂的思绪。摊位上不像之前那样摆满饰物和食品，但仍有音乐从不远处传来——那是栋看起来温暖舒适的木屋，墨绿招牌上用白漆写着“ _猪头酒吧_ ”几个字，早先唱歌的几个人还在酒馆外面，喝得醉醺醺的，相互勾肩搭背才勉强站稳，嘴里仍唱着歌。

她隔着雾气蒙蒙的窗户向内张望，却看不清里面的样子，窗户太脏了。不过以她 _能瞥见的_ 模糊影像来看，应该不会太拥挤或者吵闹。

_……也许喝一杯没什么坏处——_

“莉娜？是你吗？”

莉娜竖起耳朵，脸上笑容灿烂。她认得这声音！

她转过身，映入眼帘的是一张熟悉的面孔，她的老朋友温斯顿。她咧开嘴笑得脸都疼了。她很惊讶能在这里看到他，上次在直布罗陀遇见他已经是几个月前的事了，感觉更像是几年没见一样。不过大猩猩看起来还是一点没变，他透过黑框眼镜俯视着她，嘴边浮起一抹微笑。

“温斯顿！”她轻笑一声，跳上去抱了一下他粗壮的胳膊才松手，“见到你真高兴！”

“你好啊，莉娜，”他摘下眼镜，对镜片哈了口气，在白大褂上擦了擦，然后架回鼻梁上，眯眼打量着她，“你看着……不一样了。”温斯顿望着她的刺猬头和工装裤，露出疑惑的表情。

“我……说来话长，亲爱的。”莉娜有些神经质地摸摸后颈，指着前面酒馆的双开门说，“陪我喝一杯？”

温斯顿点点头，先行一步穿过木门，把住门等莉娜跟上。

酒馆里光线昏暗，柔和的黄色灯光映着一张张小桌子和上方的椽木。贴着墨绿色墙纸的墙上挂满油画和各式酒杯，给人一种温暖舒适的感觉。深色的木质吧台从酒架里到柜台上都摆着烈性酒和低度酒，品种繁多。她能看到吧台后方的墙上钉着不少老照片，有些是黑白的，有些看着较新，还有一系列瓶盖收藏，每个瓶盖都有不同图案和商标。后面是个小舞台，一群水手正在台上演奏她之前听到的音乐，小提琴、口琴和手风琴的声音传到她耳朵里。莉娜深吸了一口气，闻到湿木头和啤酒的味道。虽然不太像她在伦敦常去的酒吧，但同样有种家的感觉。

她走向吧台，跟智械酒保点了两大杯啤酒加一袋炸猪皮，背靠柜台用胳膊肘撑着身子，面对朋友露出灿烂的微笑。“没想到会在这里看到你，大块头。真是好久不见！你到这儿是公事还是度假？”

他低声笑笑。“恐怕是公事。我来这里找一位叫安吉拉·齐格勒的医生，听说她这几天会在城里。”

“安吉？她跟我同在一条船上。你找她干嘛？”

“啊，我听说她在纳米生物方面的研究有重大突破。她改进了许多已知疾病的疗法，我希望和她分享自己的经验。纳米技术可不是小事，莉娜！不过，没有说她 _需要_ 我帮忙的意思。”他飞快补了一句。

莉娜笑笑。温斯顿总是热爱与科学相关的一切，她看得出他对获取新知识的前景有多兴奋。甚至她的时间加速器都是他帮忙打造，全靠他提供理论依据，她才设计出蓝图。

他们要的酒水齐齐摆上柜台。莉娜谢过酒保，付给他一把银币，抓起两人份的啤酒和她的零食。她把酒放在最近的桌子上，用店里给的杯垫垫好。两人落座后，温斯顿好奇地瞅了她一眼。

“别光说我，莉娜。你怎么样？”

莉娜在摇摇晃晃的木凳上如坐针毡，膝盖抖个不停。她不知该从何说起，尽管她信任温斯顿，但她发觉自己近来生活中的变化很难解释。她抿了一大口酒，刚尝到滋味就皱起鼻头，用手背擦了擦嘴。

她把酒杯放回桌上，清了下嗓子。“嗯，其实说来挺好玩的……如果我说我假扮男人只是为了让船员们接受，你信吗？”

温斯顿皱起眉头。“可你说过齐格勒博士——”

“是啊，她在船上。”莉娜叹了口气，捏捏鼻梁，“我不知道船员们都很友善……你还记得我信里跟你提过的上一伙人吧？”温斯顿点点头，等着她继续往下说。

她抱着胳膊。“我本来以为他们都是那样的，你懂吧？真是一团糟，温斯顿！”

“莉娜……你可以跟他们坦白呀。”

她嗤之以鼻。“你觉得这能行吗？我已经瞒了他们好几个礼拜。如果他们不再信任我怎么办？如果他们把我踹下船怎么办？如果——”

莉娜突然说不出话来，因为温斯顿用一只大手捂住她的嘴，有效地打断了她。她气鼓鼓地别过脸去。

他抓住她沉默的机会问道：“如果他们 _真心_ 接受你呢？”

“你又不知道……”

温斯顿耸耸肩。“值得一试，不是吗？换成是我，就情愿早点开口。你拖得越久事情越难办。”

莉娜不愿承认，但他是对的，她拖得越久事情就越难办。可她该怎么提起这个话题呢？这不是那种能随意提起的话题。她得好好考虑一下。

*

两人喝完酒，决定回堡垒号，于是迈步朝港口走去。太阳早已下山，沿途的店铺都关门落锁笼罩在一片黑暗中，只有月亮从头顶洒下皎洁的光。岸边星星点点的火把为走在这条路上的人指引着方向。夜晚的凉风吹在莉娜脸上，一扫酒馆里的闷热感，叫人神清气爽。被酒精刺激的神经多少冷却下来，让她稍稍振奋。

他们在惬意的沉默中并肩而行，莉娜倾听着温斯顿赤足踏过的沉重脚步，还有自己的靴子在码头木板上踩出的细碎声响。

他们刚跨过舷梯口，莉娜就跟人撞了个满怀，接着被一对熟悉的胳膊紧紧抓住。她大叫一声，差点摔倒，一把扶住那个比她略高的身影才站稳。一团淡金色的波浪卷把她视野遮了个严严实实。

“利奥，你跑哪去了？！我们都快担心死了！”

她瞥了温斯顿一眼，注意到他对这名字皱了皱眉。莉娜用口型说了句“配合一下”，又把注意力放回医生身上。

她感觉安吉拉正从头到脚检查她有没有受伤，然后双手捧着她的脸左看右看，大有一点擦伤都不放过的架势。

安吉拉查看她的情况已经是种常态了。作为工程师难免会碰到一些危险，特别是和机械打交道的时候。有时她会固执地试图掩饰伤口，这让安吉拉很是沮丧。最终结果其实是双赢，莉娜得到了医疗救助，而安吉拉喜欢和她做伴、也喜欢有练手机会——尽管她总是叮嘱莉娜要多加小心。

“安吉，我没事！看嘛，真的没事！”莉娜轻轻把安吉拉的手从自己脸上拿开。医生非常关心莉娜，也许关心 _过头_ 了，但她心领这份好意。

安吉拉皱皱鼻子，闻到了莉娜呼出的酒气。“ _Mein_   _gott_ (天哪)，你失踪了一整天，让我担心得要命，结果你一直都在 _酒吧里_ ？”

“不是的我——安吉，拜托，我可以解释！”

医生抬手打断了她的解释，严厉地板着脸，这是莉娜不小心的时候常有的待遇。

“天很晚了。别以为这就过关了，明天最好给我一个充分解释。”

莉娜低下脑袋连连点头。她注意到安吉拉的模样有多疲惫，顿时感觉一阵内疚。医生为了等她回来一直撑着没休息，现在眼皮都开始往下耷拉。

医生肯定对她于心不忍，莉娜感觉有只手轻轻揉了揉她的头发，接着一个吻蜻蜓点水般落在她额头。她抬头看见安吉拉板起的脸柔和下来。这位金发女郎对莉娜生气的时间从不会太久。

_除非她是累坏了没力气发火……_

走开前，安吉拉叹了口气。“很高兴你平安无事， _Süßer_ (小甜心)。”

她转身朝船那头走去。莉娜微笑着目送医生走下通往自己房间的楼梯，仍能感觉到安吉拉的吻在她额头留下的暖意，明天她会尽可能想办法补偿医生的。

温斯顿在她身后清清嗓子，吓了她一跳。她有那么一瞬忘了他还在场，而安吉拉注意力全在莉娜身上，甚至没意识到旁边站了一只身高六呎的大猩猩。

_是的，她绝对是累坏了。_

他调整一下眼镜，低头看着她。“ _那位_ 就是齐格勒博士？她好像很关心你啊，莉娜。”

莉娜亲昵地笑笑，回头望向安吉拉身影消失的那道门。“确实如此。”她带着歉意看了温斯顿一眼。“抱歉，亲爱的……我明天再帮你介绍，好吗？”拉着温斯顿白跑一趟让她有些不好意思。不过天 _真的_ 很晚了，她心想。

相互道别约定明天再聊后，莉娜挥挥手，目送温斯顿高大的身影融入夜色。她长舒了一口气，庆幸这一天终于结束了。她忍住哈欠，动身往下层甲板走去，决定向安吉拉学习乖乖上床睡觉。


	4. Chapter 4

第二天一早，莉娜发现自己在安吉拉医务室的两张椅子里占了一席。医生这边比她屋里宽敞多了，还加开了一排窗户，使得所有医疗设备都沐浴在金色阳光中，闪闪发亮。墙上挂着海报，有视力测试表、人体解剖图和各类相关图表。安吉拉还有个爱好，就是收集各种头骨（有的完好无损，有的存在骨裂或者缺少牙齿）陈列在靠墙的玻璃柜里。莉娜不想质疑 _这项_ 特殊爱好，她只是觉得安吉拉太着迷它们了。医务室当中是安吉拉的工作区，手术台（谢天谢地是空的）和带轮子的不锈钢边桌占据了大部分空间。后方挂了一道门帘，隔出一个小得多的房间作为安吉拉的私人空间。

莉娜昨晚买回来的医疗用品整齐摆放在边桌上。她过来时把它们用作了示好的礼物。

“再跟我说一遍，就一遍？”

莉娜呻吟一声， _又来了_ _，_ 她心想。

今天早上下定决心把自己昨天的经历都告诉安吉拉之后，她已经复述三遍了。每次她讲完经过，安吉拉的表情都会变得更难以置信，让她开始感觉自己就不该说实话。

“安吉，我已经跟你说 _三遍_ 了。这故事有那么好听吗，或者你是想看我会不会说漏嘴？”

医生坐在她对面另一张同款椅子上，仔细琢磨着莉娜的话。她像平常一样，穿着白色扣领衬衫和黑色休闲裤，再披上一袭干净的白大褂，更衬出身形纤细，头发也一如既往地扎了起来。她眉头微皱，一脸若有所思的表情。

“我正努力消化你说的事情。这实在……出人意料。”

这当然出人意料，她恐怕以为莉娜会坦白自己 _确实_ 一整天都泡在酒吧里。莉娜真想把安吉拉的表情拍下来，那照片绝对是 _无价之宝_ 。

“你没听莱因哈特昨天早上是怎么跟大家说的吗？”

莉娜苦着脸。难道安吉拉真觉得她会没事找事主动涉险？危险找上门来又不是 _她_ 的错。她只是看到有个女人需要帮助，而她碰巧是现场唯一能伸出援手的人。

她不能让安吉拉想岔了。

“当然听了，可我不会袖手旁观眼看她挨打的！”莉娜倾身向前，胳膊肘支着膝盖，双手十指紧扣。“我听到她尖叫了，安吉……别告诉我换成你不会出手帮忙。当医生为的不就是这个吗？救死扶伤？”

安吉拉脸色稍稍柔和下来。“可去救一只 _海妖_ ，利奥？你就不能选一个不那么危险的病人吗？”

莉娜怀疑地看着她。“不是所有病人都该先救了再说吗？”

安吉拉皱皱眉。她当然会救治所有需要救治的人，可跟一条人鱼打交道？她还没傻到那种地步。

迄今为止，还没有任何关于人鱼的书面记载。没有任何相关材料，什么都没有。一片空白。要说她对工程师的遭遇一点不好奇，那肯定是在撒谎，任何新物种都令医生着迷。不过，关于人鱼的信息如此稀少是有原因的……所有尝试者都没能活到跟人分享内情的那一天。

然而……她眼前这个年轻人却做到了。工程师在不经意间完成了这个公然不可能完成的任务。

莉娜轻叹一声，让安吉拉的注意力又回到她身上。“你瞧，安吉，我不否认这很危险，好吗？”她低头盯着自己的脚尖，两只靴子蹭来蹭去，“我只是想说，如果我就那么丢下她，那我永远都没法原谅自己。”

一阵短暂的沉默，然后……

“你觉得她会来找你吗？”

莉娜张嘴要答，皱眉一想，很快又闭了嘴。昨天晚上她已经考虑过这个问题，所以她早上会这么疲惫。她也不知道如果下次（如果 _还有_ 下次）再和那神秘女人不期而遇，会不会是她的死期？通过两人上次接触，她已经知道人鱼不信任人类。那女人对莉娜的动机深表怀疑，如今想来，这并不奇怪。莉娜恐怕是第一个向她提供帮助的人类。

她知道这仍不足以说服人鱼相信人类并不 _都是_ 坏蛋，可至少是个开始，对吧？

意识到自己陷入了沉思，莉娜立刻摇了摇头。“不，说实话，她好像对我不太感兴趣……”

这是事实，人鱼对她没兴趣。莉娜还记得那女人是如何一挣脱渔网就离她而去的，直到她快步追赶，那女人以为有威胁才回头看了她一眼。

这念头让她迟疑了。

许多围绕人鱼展开的故事充满了惊悚色彩，总说它们是危险生物，会溺死那些太过靠近的人类。若真如此，这条人鱼为什么没杀她？这说不通。

安吉拉显然有同样想法，她若有所思地对莉娜说：“这有点奇怪，不是吗？”

“就看你怎么想了，亲爱的。”

安吉拉挑起一边眉毛。“那你是怎么想的？”

莉娜花了点时间整理思路。她常跳出条条框框思考问题，从不喜欢缺乏新意的答案。脑子总是天马行空，闲不下来。这也是她和温斯顿相处如此融洽的原因之一，她用自己的创新点子帮过他好几次。

“我想我们完全搞错了。我们对它们一无所知，我们可能存在误解。”

安吉拉轻哼了一声，显然是不相信她刚听到的说法。莉娜转转眼珠。

“听我把话说完，好吗？”

她双手在膝盖上一拍，顺势从椅子里站了起来，绕着屋子在医生眼前来回踱步，视线在室内各处游移但并无落点。

“对了，她提到过——等等，不……她更像是对我 _大喊_ ，说我们对很多恶行负有责任。”她继续踱着步子，在安吉拉跟前停下，用食指和拇指摸着自己的嘴唇。“她没说太多，但照她的说法是我们杀害了 _她的_ 族人，还污染了海洋。”

莉娜暗自皱眉，回想起沙滩上的情形，微微蹙起眉头。“她原话是，‘是你的族群污染了我们的家园。是你的族群把我们捕杀到濒临灭绝。’”莉娜尽量模仿着法国口音。安吉拉心里有点好笑，又不得不佩服这小子——他模仿得还不赖，浓重的法国口音基本掩盖了他的伦敦腔。

工程师嘀咕起来。种种念头和猜想在她脑海中闪过。

_我怀疑……_

没有任何证据显示人鱼曾抓走任何与渔业公司 _无关_ 的受害者。这究竟是因为渔夫是它们最容易得手的目标，还是因为那女人跟她说的情况多少属实？莉娜也没法确定。那个蓝皮肤女人宣称人类污染了海洋，如果这是真的，她不会觉得惊讶。原油泄漏事故早已屡见不鲜，被人扔在沙滩上的垃圾则会随下一次潮水冲到海里。

_难怪它们不信任我们_ _……_

那些海妖似乎视渔夫和渔业公司为心腹大患，而且不无道理，莉娜心想。如果情况属实，商业活动让那些海洋生物过着地狱般的生活。它们的目标是渔夫或者水手，也就是说——

“利奥？”安吉拉在莉娜眼前打了个响指，把她拉回到现实中。

莉娜猛回过神，没意识到自己让医生等了多久。“抱歉，亲爱的……想得走神了。”她小声嘀咕着，仍有些心不在焉。

“有所领悟？”

莉娜轻哼一声。“就看我猜得对不对了。”她深吸一口气，又轻轻呼出。“我有个猜想。”

安吉拉笑起来。“你什么时候没有猜想？”

莉娜白了她一眼。“住口吧你！这一次我是 _认真的_ ——你可以写进日记里，因为这可是稀罕事。”医生听得哈哈大笑，莉娜努力板着一张脸，却也忍不住微笑。

等安吉拉的笑声平息，莉娜开始提出疑问。“我对袭击受害者的身份有所怀疑，我印象里没有一个受害者和渔业公司 _无关_ 。”

安吉拉思索片刻点了点头。“你说得没错，我亲手处理过几名幸存受害者的伤口。来找我的都是渔夫。”

 _终场铃声响起_ _！我们的冠军产生了！_ 莉娜得意洋洋地想。

“没错，这就引出了我的猜想……如果——当然这是假设——如果那些海底生物只是在保护自己呢？”她稍稍耸肩，“这么一想还挺有道理的。听起来它们对渔民很恼火而且理由充分，那些蠢货正用垃圾毁灭海洋。”

安吉拉默默无语，斟酌着她的猜想。

工程师相信的这些，有可能吗？医生思绪飞转。如果这是事实，那些生物只是在保护自己，那就意味着关于它们的故事存在谬误，至少某种程度上如此。当然，这并不代表它们就 _不危险_ 。

也就是说……

安吉拉微微眯起眼睛盯着面前这小子。 _他该不会想……_

“利奥，别告诉我——”

“拜托，医生！难道你就不想了解更多真相吗？”莉娜在端坐的医生跟前屈膝蹲下，抬头看着她，眼里透出不顾一切的渴望，“我只是和你一样好奇！”

诚然，安吉拉也想了解更多关于人鱼的情况，她渴望获取新的知识……但她不可能同意他们的轮机工程师以身涉险。

“这太危险了！我们甚至不知道——”

莉娜转转眼珠，打断了她的话。“我们是不知道，但我会搞清楚的！”她想到要探寻这整件事的真相就兴奋不已，这次令人激动的小小冒险将为她的日常生活增色添彩。倒不是说她不喜欢当轮机工程师，只是有点改变总是好事。“我觉得我这次很有机会，安吉。如果我不去做，还有谁可以？”

确实。如果利奥不抓住这次机会，他们俩就都得不到梦寐以求的真相。安吉拉犯了嘀咕。 _这么做值得吗？_ 她低头看着面前的工程师，这可怜的小子还 _这么年轻_ ……如果他出了什么事，那都得怪她。

安吉拉一脸担心。“我不喜欢这样……”

“安吉，面对挑战我什么时候退缩过？”她对医生露出最迷人的微笑，至少她希望如此，“再说，就算情况不妙，我还有闪回呢。”

没错，多亏她胸口这个泛着蓝光的装置，她曾多次在负伤情况下成功脱身。

医生皱起眉头。“就为了寻求答案，你情愿以身涉险？”

“是的，我已经做好冒险的准备了！”莉娜咧开嘴，笑得眼角都眯了起来，“她之前也没攻击我，安吉，我有信心。”

“你怎么确定她之前没动手不是因为体力不支？”

这一点莉娜已经考虑过了，不过想到那女人差点掐住她脖子时动作有多快（这事她忘了告诉安吉拉），她倾向于那女人的虚弱只是一种表演。“相信我，她好得很。人鱼是顽强的生物，要让她体力不支，就那几个暴徒怕是不够。”

安吉拉怀疑地看着她。“假如你成功了……你打算怎么办？用你的…… _人格魅力_ 征服她？”

听到医生的揶揄，莉娜撅撅嘴，从半跪姿式站起身，双臂交叉抱在胸前。“我会让你知道我一如既往地有魅力，她都反应不过来是什么打在了她心上！”

“你最好祈祷她别打 _你_ ，利奥。”

这没能动摇莉娜的决心，她双手竖起大拇指，指着自己的脸说：“谁会舍得打 _这张脸_ ？”俏皮的微笑让她整张脸都在发光，“这是反问句，用不着回答，你想都别想，医生。”


	5. Chapter 5

接下来几天，莉娜只觉得船上所有眼睛都盯着她的一举一动。显然她跟人鱼说过话的消息不知怎么就传开了，至于是她被人看见了，还是有水手偶然听到了她和安吉拉的谈话，她也没法确定。不过，她相信安吉拉不会说漏嘴，根本用不着找医生确认。

起初，这让她感觉有些别扭——她路过上甲板时总被行注目礼，他们窃窃私语，就好像她听不见似的。莉娜原本信心十足，但知道有人时刻盯着自己的举动令她心生疑虑。自从流言出现，她更裹紧了束胸，希望能把自己藏得更好。

正如她猜的那样，莱因哈特欣喜若狂。他骄傲地拍着她的背，表示要给她上更多格斗课，以防海妖回来找她。她回想他们昨天的简短对话，唇边不由浮起一抹微笑……

_她感觉一只熊掌似的大手差点把她拍飞出去，一阵低沉爽朗的笑声响彻室内_ _。_ _“_ _好小子_ _，利奥！你有没有‘左右开弓’给她一套组合拳？_ _”_

_“_ _其实——_ _”_

_“_ _哈哈_ _，_ _肯定有_ _！_ _”_

他追着她问个不停，想知道她究竟如何“逃出”人鱼的魔爪。莉娜不禁要嗤之以鼻。那故事似乎越传越扯淡，已经夸张到离谱了。哪怕在她告诉莱因哈特事情真相后（不包括她的闲聊内容），船长仍坚信是她谦虚。

她和安吉拉一致决定先不把她的猜想告诉莱因哈特，起码得等有过硬的证据支持再说。莉娜不喜欢保密，可她担心好不容易说服船长后，事实却证明她弄错了，那真是再糟糕不过了。而安吉拉不知怎么就相信了她，至少是 _愿意_ 相信。她知道医生很信任她，不会乱来。

想到安吉拉对她的信任，莉娜就觉得羞愧难当，负疚感像小山一样压在她肩头。她最不想做的就是让医生失望。但愿她坦白身份后，一切仍能如此。

她回想起温斯顿几天前在酒馆里说过的话，他是对的。她拖得越久，事情就越难办。她叹了口气，把头靠回桅杆上。

窃窃私语渐渐平息后，她就走出自己的舱室——或者说 _秘密基地_ ，她喜欢这么叫它——来到上甲板看着船员们忙活，而她高坐在沉重的木箱上，晃荡着两条腿，手指不耐烦地在箱板上敲打着无声的节拍。

她在等安吉拉和她一起进城。因为莉娜采办上一份清单时有所疏忽，这次安吉拉被派来关照她顺便帮忙。不过，不管医生在干嘛，可真够慢条斯理的。

莉娜抬眼环顾四周，虽然伊利奥斯通常阳光灿烂，但今天天气相当阴沉。要放到伦敦就是正常现象了。天空中点缀着几朵烟灰色的云，风吹得船体晃动不已，海浪拍打着两侧船舷，她身后的桅杆嘎嘎作响。唯一缺的就是雨水，莉娜思忖道。

 _终于_ ，安吉拉推开船长室的双扇门，出现在莉娜眼前。医生常穿的白大褂不见了，取而代之的是一件精心熨烫的白色褶边罩衫和一件海军蓝系扣马甲。就连黑皮靴都擦得更亮了。头发也梳得更整齐了，纹丝不乱。眼睛里少了些疲惫，相反的，脸上近乎 _容光焕发_ ——前几天的黑眼圈已经完全消失，目光炯炯有神，唇边挂着一抹淡淡的微笑。

莉娜目瞪口呆地看着她。简直不可思议，医生竟能从那副没咖啡因不能活的行尸模样，切换到如此沉静的天使面孔。再给她加个光环，就真一模一样了。

_她到底怎么办到的……？_

安吉拉招了招手，脚步轻捷地踩着光滑的木质甲板走了过来。“准备出发了，利奥？”

“你可真够久的！”莉娜双手在箱子上一用力，撑起身子跳了下来，稳稳落在金发医生跟前。“打扮这么漂亮，是想给谁惊喜呀？”

安吉拉轻哼一声。“没谁。我只关心工作，你知道的。”

“哦，安吉……我们该多叫你出去走走的。”

安吉拉白了她一眼走下船，示意莉娜跟上。“走吧，趁艾玛莉的铺子还没关门。”

莉娜快步上前，紧跟医生的脚步，两人一起走过码头供船舶停靠的木栈桥。

今天，莱因哈特给了她们当地铁匠铺的地址，希望随着安吉拉加入莉娜的日常任务，她们能成功带回他想要的货物。他并不生莉娜的气，但船上迫切需要他们抵达伊利奥斯后订的那批武器。

她们没多说话，只是偶尔闲聊两句，在舒适的静默中一路穿越这座古朴小城，漫步走过一个个小吃摊——安吉拉不得不 _拽着_ 莉娜离开——直到前方出现一栋建筑，门头挂了块白色盾形招牌，上面画着黑色铁砧和锤子，下方写着一行黑色大字“艾玛莉铁匠铺”。

莉娜低头看看手里泛黄的羊皮纸，那上面有她们此行的目的地，又抬头看看招牌。她望向安吉拉。“看样子没走错，是吧？”

医生点点头，伸手越过莉娜，纤细的手指握住铜门环扣了三下，门环敲在门钹上，每一下都发出空洞的回响。

铁器碰撞的哐当声和一声低低的咒骂隔着门传出来，接着木门突然打开，走出一个肤色黝黑的高个子女人。

她看上去三十多岁，深褐色眼睛犀利地打量着她们，丰满的唇微微抿起。黑色披肩发分出几绺小辫，用金珠束起，衬出美丽的脸庞。一件深灰色汗衫紧贴在她身上，勾勒出肌肉分明的肩膀和和前胸，黑色七分裤包裹着她的臀，脚上是一双黑色带扣鞋。她似乎正摸着自己的手，看得出手指有些红肿。安吉拉立刻注意到这一点，眯起眼睛。

门口的女人一发现安吉拉蹙眉盯着，就把受伤的手藏到背后，清了清嗓子。“有什么可以为您效劳？”一个醇和的阿拉伯口音传入两人耳中。

“早上好，亲爱的！有威尔海姆先生的订单吗？”

莉娜把手探进夹克口袋里，摸出订单收据，递给那个埃及女人。

小艾玛莉核对过客户姓名和订单内容，想起了这份上周的订单，点点头，对莉娜说：“啊，是莱因哈特吧？”

“就是这份！”

那女人笑笑，看起来不再那么气势逼人。她推开门招呼两人进屋。“来吧，我母亲就快完成他的需求了。”

铁匠铺里一片昏暗，只有四面墙上装饰的烛台散发着柔和的光。屋里闷热难耐，房间当中的大炉坑冒着热气。武器和工具挂得满墙都是，一眼看去有些杂乱。柜台后面立着个书架，上头颇有些书，其中几本书名莉娜有所耳闻，知道是机械师的最爱。旁边工作台上散落着蓝图和订单。

莉娜踱到书架前翻阅书籍时，安吉拉侧身走近那高个女人。“安娜是你母亲？”见铁匠点头，安吉拉又问，“你肯定就是法芮尔了？”

“而 _你_ 肯定是齐格勒博士，对吗？”她看出安吉拉眼中的疑惑，立刻补了一句，“我母亲常说起你。”

“莱因哈特也常说起 _你_ ，说你是行家里手。”安吉拉微笑看着法芮尔脸上露出些微尴尬，小声嘟囔着“老头过奖了”。

医生噗哧笑出声来。“他从不把武器订单交给别人制作，你 _肯定_ 很擅长自己的工作。”听到这话，肤色黝黑的女人微微一笑。

安吉拉目光扫过杂乱的工作台和左手边的铁砧，这女人的新作品引起了她的注意——那是一柄形制匀称的钢剑，剑柄上用金丝镶嵌花纹。旁边落着一把小铁锤。医生蹙了蹙眉，突然想起刚才门后那声痛呼。她低头望向小艾玛莉的手，发现埃及姑娘仍试图把手藏在背后。没等安吉拉开口，这女人就耸耸肩说：“只是一点擦伤。”

安吉拉眯起眼睛，抓住铁匠的胳膊，把她受伤的手拽到自己面前仔细查看，只见肌肤青肿里透出紫色瘀痕。“一点 _擦伤_ ？你手都紫了，法芮尔。”

“ _没事的_ _。_ ”

“我给你包扎一下。”

法芮尔呲着牙试图从安吉拉的钳制中抽手。“不，我——”

 _这女人也太固执了_ _！_ 安吉拉更用力攥紧了对方的手腕，但还不至于加重法芮尔的伤势，她把女人拽到桌旁的长凳上，拿出自己总带在包里的小药箱。“这是医嘱！我 _坚持_ 。”

从始至终，莉娜都在后头旁观，看铁匠沉着脸乖乖坐下，心里很是好笑。她知道反抗安吉拉是毫无意义的，她自己受伤时已经有过教训。莉娜很早以前就发现了，伤情从来瞒不过医生的眼睛。她窃笑几声，正要把视线转回书架上，就在这时，一道熟悉的蓝色身影从窗外闪过。她顿时瞪大了眼睛。

她跳到窗边，伸长脖子朝小巷两头张望，双手和鼻尖紧贴在硬邦邦的窗户上，呼吸氤氲了玻璃表面。

_该不会是……_ _？_

莉娜回头去看那两人。此刻铁匠正扭头盯着另一面墙，窘得不敢看安吉拉和她手上的动作。医生握着她的手，开始揉捏她的手掌和指关节，试探她的反应，但毫无作用。看样子法芮尔下定了决心不露声色。莉娜瞧不见铁匠的脸，但看安吉拉的表情显然是因为得不到反馈而生气了。

莉娜放慢脚步，尽可能悄无声息地贴着墙走，眼睛始终盯着那两个女人，一步步朝门口挪去，暗自希望别踩到任何会嘎吱响的木地板。她的心怦怦乱跳，撞击着胸腔，声音响得她都担心被屋子那头听到。幸好，那两人谁都没注意到工程师形迹可疑，任由她摸到了门边。她眼睛仍盯着那两人，探手在身后摸索着门把。

“非常感谢，齐格勒博士……”

“拜托，叫我安吉拉。”

恐慌像气球里的空气一样充满了莉娜的心。安吉拉就快包扎完了，有过上次的经历，医生决不会再让她一个人出去。这是她唯一的机会。莉娜飞快朝身后瞥了一眼，找到铁门把手，安静而迅速地一把拽开大门，从门缝溜了出去，随即在身后合上门扉。

冷风吹在她烧得通红的脸上，莉娜来到屋外，背靠着大门，如释重负地松了口气。她刚才都没意识到铁匠铺里有多热，能呼吸到新鲜空气是个可喜的变化。

她环顾四周，在小吃摊旁熙熙攘攘的人群里寻找那个熟悉的蓝皮肤身影。她目光扫过附近的街道，皱起眉头。那女人会蠢到试图混进人群吗？恐怕不会。她更有可能躲在暗处，在城镇边缘游走，也许在小巷里？莉娜一边祈祷自己是对的，一边离开大门朝铁匠铺左侧最近的小巷走去。


	6. Chapter 6

莉娜猫下腰，手扶着坚实的砖墙，一步步走进那条偏僻小巷。破败的小巷里零星散落着受潮的纸箱和旧铁皮垃圾桶，她穿行其间，靴子时而踩过碎玻璃片嘎吱作响，时而踏过地上肮脏的旧报纸一阵窸窣。

周围一片死寂，只有她靴子偶尔碾碎玻璃的脆响。 _太安静了。_ 她的感官变得异常敏锐，心在胸腔里怦怦乱跳，好似一只急欲挣脱牢笼的蜂鸟。任何打破寂静的细小声响，甚至垃圾桶后蟑螂老鼠的跑动，都令她紧张不已。

过去五分钟里，莉娜已经在心里说了至少一百遍这是个馊主意。寻找一条人鱼，当真？只有偷猎者和傻瓜会这么做，而且多半不会成功。

看看我为安吉拉和她的 _科学_ 做了什么。

_也为我自己的好奇心。_

工程师暗自叹息，抛开这念头继续前行。一直走到巷尾，仍没发现她在窗口隐约瞥见的那个蓝色身影，她很是失望，半倚着砖墙，决定原路返回。说不定安吉拉太着迷于那个年轻铁匠，还没注意到她不见了。

就在这时，她听到了动静。

莉娜陡然停下迈出一半的脚步，她听到一种奇怪却莫名叫人安心的声音，就像温润的钟声伴着轻柔的提琴音。

那是…… _歌声_ 吗？

声音微弱，但并不遥远，而且肯定不是 _人类_ 的歌声。莉娜咧嘴一笑，回头循声穿过狭窄的巷道。也许这终究不是一次注定失败的努力？

抵达小巷尽头，莉娜认出是在一家大型工厂后面。锈蚀的墙面早已不复旧观，墙漆也需要修补，尽管如此，这仍是生意最好的几家渔业公司之一。她从大楼右侧的拐角小心窥看，很快找到了那个甜美嗓音的来源。

就在那里，蜷伏在一摞木桶后面，正是她见过的那条人鱼，仍是几天前的模样，不过身上没了血污和伤痕。莉娜看着那女人歌唱，只觉动人心弦。直到她发现那歌声的真正 _用途_ 。

她目光越过人鱼和成堆的货箱，看见几个工人听着那奇异的歌声瘫倒在地上，昏迷不醒。她一时愕然，忍不住轻抽了一口气。

歌声戛然而止，人鱼顺着莉娜短促的抽气声转过头来，眯眼扫视这片区域，耳朵捕捉着一切细微声响。莉娜一手捂住嘴巴，迅速退回角落里，背紧贴着墙躲好。

_糟透了_ _！_

莉娜屏息静待，听着细碎的脚步声缓缓靠近她藏身之处。恐惧让她颈后阵阵发凉。这下她算是搞砸了，这下她算是完——

没等她继续担心自己的处境，就被锋利的手指揪着领口拽出拐角，后背狠狠撞在墙上。她想尖叫，却随即被另一只手牢牢捂住嘴，发不出一点声音。她十指扣住那对微凉、纤细的蓝色手腕，抬头就见那个高她一头的身影笼罩下来，一双猫一般的金色眼眸死盯着她。

高个女人目光在俘虏脸上扫过，顿时认出对方身份。她两眼眯得更细，发力攥紧夹克领口，把矮个姑娘双脚离地拎了起来。“是 _你_ 。”

莉娜缩缩脖子，竭力克制住靠闪回脱身的冲动。这女人在沙滩上见过她闪回，但那并不代表这女人就知道更多。不，她必须让人鱼 _信任_ 她，发动闪回只会毁了这次机会。就让 _她_ 以为自己占了上风吧。这么做相当大胆，需要勇气，但莉娜向来热爱冒险生涯中那一丝危险，就像在寡淡无味的菜肴里加入佐料。

她嘴仍被捂着说不出话，只能在那女人的蓝色手掌下面含糊“嗯”了一声。她抬眼看向那个高挑身影，人鱼的伤都已经痊愈，只剩下唇还有一道小小的红色伤口。如今莉娜能更清楚看到对方的模样——她也没别的选择，毕竟那女人就在眼前——顿时明白了为什么都说人鱼能叫人神魂颠倒。

“你跟踪我之前应该三思。”金色眸子对上浅褐色眼睛，“你要敢乱叫，我会毫不犹豫杀了你。”

那只手慢慢从她嘴上拿开，转而伸向腰间的口袋。在那一瞬，莉娜畏缩了一下，她知道她的小刀就在那口袋里。高个女人果然把它掏了出来。拿她自己的刀对付她，多合适啊。人鱼注意到她视线落在哪里，唇边勾起一抹得意的笑，弹开刀刃将锋利的刀尖搭在莉娜的颈静脉上。

“那么，告诉我……你跟踪我想达到什么目的？”

莉娜心知不能直说是为了科学，于是斟酌着该怎么开口。她必须谨言慎行，否则就有被一刀封喉的危险。“如果我说是因为好奇，你信吗？”

人鱼发出一声短促的笑，声音不带一丝笑意。“当心点。你们人类有句俗话是怎么说来着……好奇心害死猫？”

“我——”

她揪住莉娜的夹克前襟狠狠摇晃几下打断话头，瞪着眼说：“离我 _远点_ 。我不会重复第二遍。”她把莉娜推回墙上，松开她领口，扭头穿过满地货箱朝仓库走去。

莉娜还来不及迈出一小步，那女人就回身面对着她，动作快得长发像鞭子一样甩出弧度。“别想跟踪我。下次我可能就不会这么手下留情了。”

女人转身离开后，莉娜又等了几分钟，好奇心还是占了上风，从墙边走开悄悄跟了上去。这主意太蠢了，但莉娜对心中理性的呼声不甚在意，很快把那些絮絮叨叨抛到了脑后。情况再糟也不过如此，对吧？

_对吧_ _？_

她很容易就找到了进大楼的路。要找到人鱼？显然也很容易。她只需环顾四周，一路循着地上不省人事的躯体往前走就是了。至少 _这个_ 细节让莉娜觉得自己没走错方向。

莉娜屏住呼吸走近一名瘫在货架上的保安。她没有任何急救资质，只跟安吉拉学过一点皮毛，课上还心不在焉没太记住医生说了什么。

她跪下来检查那人的脖子，脱下一只手套，将两根手指按在颈侧试探脉搏。感觉到指尖传来缓慢而稳定的跳动，莉娜松了口气。她翻开一边眼皮，不太确定自己在找什么，但依稀记得部分讲课内容，至少她看到的情况似乎很正常。她松手合上那人的眼皮，重新戴上手套。莉娜一跃而起四下张望，看到更多保安和工人横七竖八地躺在地上，同样处在昏迷状态。要不是已经查看过身后那名保安的状态，她多半会以为他们都死了。

看样子人鱼并没有伤害他们，至少她希望如此。她相信这种沉睡只是暂时的。据她刚才所见，那歌声几乎瞬间就能令人昏迷倒地。但在那女人因发现她而停下之前，她已经听了好一会儿，为什么 _她_ 就没被那音乐催眠？

那女人毫无顾忌，身后留下的昏迷者倒了一路，要跟踪她轻而易举。莉娜心里多少怀疑人鱼留下这些躯体是否是因为她其实 _想要_ 被人发现。

莉娜仔细考虑着这个问题，脑子里飞转的齿轮停滞下来，同时放慢了脚步。她可能正踏进一个陷阱，几乎就摆在明面上，但依然是个陷阱。感觉像是一次考验，莉娜敢说那人鱼早就知道她无法通过如此考验。

可莉娜在乎吗？ _不。_

她还会继续她和安吉拉的计划吗？ _是的。_

随着她逐渐深入仓库，沿途散落在地上的躯体已经不知不觉减少到零星一两具。臭鱼烂虾的气味直冲进鼻孔，熏得她捂住鼻子还是阵阵反胃，眼泛泪光。她努力镇定心神，抬手把原本压在头发上的橙色护目镜拉下来遮住刺痛的眼睛。室内昏暗的环境在她视野里罩上了一层明亮的橙色。

她脚轻轻踏上冰冷的金属地面，发出的声响在整座仓库里回荡。她转过一个又一个弯，只觉鱼腥味越来越重，路过每一处货架，架上数百个箱子里各色气味争相袭来。仍在运作的传送带上铺满各种鱼类和碎冰块，莉娜不知道在没人操作的情况下是否该把它关掉，但很快决定不去管它，她不想跟这场面扯上关系，接触越少越好。

莉娜跟到一个房间外面，只见半开的门上有块银色牌子，用醒目的粗体写着“安保”字样。她停下脚步向内张望，所见景象让她一下瞪大了眼睛。房间里一片狼藉，仿佛发生过一场大爆炸，文件被撕成碎纸片扔得满地都是，小型监控器被砸得稀巴烂从被割断的缆线上垂下来，黑色的显示屏玻璃散落一地，木头桌椅也全都被掀翻。看样子好像 _有人_ 在找什么东西，而且很不小心。

莉娜又经过了更多房间和办公室，看起来同样一团糟，一切都是东倒西歪。直到靠近最后几个房间，她才听到一扇闭合的门后隐约有沉闷的脚步声，下方门缝里透出两条腿的影子，影子的主人正在屋里来回走动。会不会是工人？或者是人鱼？莉娜也不确定是否该出声询问。

她决定敲门试试，于是抬手用指节轻叩坚实的木头门板。脚步声戛然而止，屋里瞬间安静下来，门下的影子迅速窜到一旁不见了，这让莉娜有点紧张。她鼓起勇气，手按门把往下一压，缓缓推开门扇，迈步走了进去。


	7. Chapter 7

莉娜跨过门槛，几乎来不及打量办公室里的乱象，就被人揪着脖子粗鲁地摁到门上，后脑勺撞在木门板上发出一声巨响。她惊叫一声，想把袭击者推开，但毫无效果，攥她领口的那只手劲太大了。

她透过橙色护目镜向下看去，视线从攥住她夹克的那只手，顺着健美的手臂向上，越过结实的肩膀，直到迎上对方的脸，毫不惊讶地发现一双眯成窄缝的黄色眼睛正盯着她，目光如鹰隼般锐利。

显然，她被这女人摁在墙上都快成家常便饭了。

那女人咆哮着，把莉娜往前一拽再推回门上。“我说了‘别跟着我’，你是哪个字听不懂， _人类_ ？”她两眼瞪着莉娜，审视着女孩长满雀斑的脸，“你是不是觉得这很 _好玩_ ，嗯？非得我一笔一画写给你看吗？”

“不、不是，我——”

“老实交代！”那女人冲着她的脸大吼，手挪到莉娜锁骨处，纤长的手指毫不费力地箍住工程师的脖子。“是谁派你来的？你是来阻止我的？”她狠狠掐进女孩白皙的肌肤，莉娜不得不喘息着去抓脖颈上那几根蓝色手指，“还是来窥探我的？”人鱼加大力道，粗暴地把莉娜顶在墙上。

“我不是——”她边说边咳嗽，感觉皮肤下正形成瘀伤。视野开始变暗，飘起了白色的雪花点。高个女人掐她脖子的手稍稍放松，方便她说话，但还不足以逃脱，“——来阻止你的。”莉娜勉强喘了口气。

听到这话，那女人迟疑了一下，在莉娜脸上探寻着撒谎的迹象，一无所获后，她表情迷茫起来。“你指望我会相信吗？那你 _还有什么理由_ ——”

脖子上那只手把气管压得更紧，尖利的指甲掐进喉咙里，莉娜挣扎着开口。“我……说了，我——”又是一声咳嗽，“——很好奇。”

人鱼发出刺耳的笑声，显然不相信莉娜的话。“我 _为什么_ 要信这种鬼话？你是个 _人类_ ，人类憎恶我的族群和我们所守护的一切！”她怒不可遏，不愿相信这个人类就会与众不同。

“拜托……”莉娜挣扎得满脸通红，越来越无力抵抗喉咙上那只蓝色的手。那只掐得她说不出话的手松开一点，刚够莉娜回答问题。

工程师暗叫侥幸，她大口喘着粗气，氧气重新充满肺部让她感觉有些眩晕，她忍着喉咙里的涩痛，努力将自己的真诚诉诸言辞。“如果我——想让你死，我早就把你丢在……那片沙滩上了。”用阵阵生疼的嗓子说话是个艰巨任务，但莉娜决心要表明观点。

 _确实_ ，人鱼心想。她本可能被扔在沙滩上等死或者直接被干掉，可实际上呢？她好端端站在这里，手指还掐着救命恩人漂亮纤细的脖子。杀死这人感觉有点……不对。这个人类蠢归蠢，但 _的确_ 保护她从那次残忍的袭击中活了下来。

要不是刚被掐得半死，看到高个女人的表情，莉娜肯定会笑出声来。那女人脸上写满困惑，手指慢慢松开工程师的脖子，蹙眉看着她。莉娜捂着脖子缩在墙角，那个高她一头的身影仍罩在她上方。她轻轻揉了揉脖子，痛得打了个哆嗦。明天早上肯定会有感觉——如果她还能活到那时候。

一阵沉默，然后……

“……你是个 _奇怪_ 的人类。”人鱼好奇地审视着她，似乎想弄清莉娜的动机，“大多数人对我们族群避之不及， _你_ 反倒主动跟过来。”

“我想我和大多数人不一样。”莉娜哑声说。人鱼眯起眼睛。

“口说无凭。”

莉娜清了清嗓子，又是咳嗽又是干呕。显然，勒脖子会让人呼吸困难说不出话，谁能想到呢。

“不杀我了……？”

那女人凶巴巴地瞪着她，模样偏偏还是那么好看，虽然莉娜敢说这女人不出几秒就能宰了她。她开始后悔自己多嘴时，高个女人开口了。

“你死了对我有什么用？不，你跟我一起走。”

这下轮到莉娜一脸怀疑地看着那女人。她没听错吧？她刚才被掐得半死的时候，耳朵是不是也被打坏了？“你再说一遍？”

“你听到了。我得盯着你。”人鱼揪住夹克前襟把莉娜拽到跟前，推搡着她先自己一步穿过办公室门，“所以， _走吧_ _。_ ”

“可是——”

“啊啊啊，”她又往前推了莉娜一把，自己也跨过门槛，“继续走。”

莉娜被推出门时，脚底踉跄一下。“你就不打算跟我透露一点内——”

“ _不打算_ 。”

那只手又在她肩胛骨间推了一把，害她差点绊倒，莉娜气鼓鼓地哼了一声，转身拍开那只蓝色的手。这女人要是指望她会一无所知地被牵着鼻子着走，那可就大错特错了。

“你要我两眼一抹黑地跟你走吗？起码得给我点参考吧！”

高个女人停下推搡动作，低头看着莉娜，脸上却没有她通常注视人类时的厌恶表情。倒不是说她信任这个 _烦人精_ ，事实差得远呢。不，她只是对这个轮机工程师很好奇。她还从没有过被人发现却未遭攻击的经历，她见过许多水手，几乎都是蠢货，自以为有本事对付她。

面对人鱼意味不明的注视，莉娜有点局促不安，但仍决心站稳脚跟保持目光接触。高个女人若有所思，随后对自己点点头。

“有件东西被人……从我们手里偷走了。”她皱皱鼻子，似乎坦承这件事让她嘴里发苦，“我要把它取回来。”她简短补充道。

“那……是什么 _东西_ ？”莉娜问道。

眯成窄缝的眼睛盯着她，让莉娜差点儿后悔开口询问。 _差点儿。_ 没什么可否认的，她就是好奇这条人鱼把这里搞得一片狼藉到底是在找什么。不管是什么，肯定很有价值。

“不该你知道的别问。”

莉娜嘴角抽搐，做了个鬼脸。真是的，这女人也太敏感了！“行吧，那你只能跟我的帮助吻别——”

“你的 _帮助_ ？”

工程师抬眼看向人鱼的脸，惊讶地发现对方表情和自己一模一样。显然，这女人并不指望莉娜真的会 _帮_ _助_ 她找到她一直在找的东西。莉娜没再说话，只是点点头，等着对方接茬。那女人蹙眉俯视着莉娜，面容被嫌恶的表情扭曲，再开口时嗓音悻悻。

“我猜你是想要某种 _回报_ 吧？用于补偿你的付出？”那女人语带讥讽地乜了工程师一眼，交叉双臂抱在胸前。

莉娜困惑地眨了眨眼，对这指责略感吃惊。“呃？为什么我非得想要回报？”

人鱼的笑声回荡在仓库里，却不带丝毫笑意。“因为人类就是这么 _自私自利_ 。我研究过你们的族群，却从没遇见哪个人类自愿提供帮助是出于 _善意_ 。”她在最后一个词上加了重音，像是在羞辱莉娜。

莉娜对这丁点批评嗤之以鼻。“我早说过，我和 _大多数人_ 不一样。还记得吗？”

那女人咂了咂舌。“那我们走着瞧。”

*

两人在尴尬的沉默中一路前行，准确来说，是莉娜走在前头，心知有双黄眼睛在身后盯着她的一举一动。气氛压抑得像是用那女人口袋里的小折刀才能捅开，回想起两人在沙滩上的初次对峙，回想起那女人说情愿她消停点，莉娜有种感觉——人鱼想必更喜欢如此。

然而，这并不能阻止莉娜将问题连珠炮似的抛向那个蓝皮肤女人。

“那你的腿是怎么来的？是不是某种魔咒？”她回头望向高个女人，随即看出人鱼对她抛出的问题皱了皱眉，“你总是蓝色的吗？你在水下是什么模样？你是怎么——”

“ _Assez!_ (够了)”

莉娜吓了一跳，扭头正瞧见人鱼朝她作势欲打，她向后一闪躲开了，抬起胳膊，矮身做出防御姿势，就见高个女人从房间那头怒视着她，黄眼睛看看她的脸，又看看她胸口泛起的蓝色光晕。莉娜缩缩脖子， _也许_ 她问得太多了。

那女人脸上的怒容就是最佳证明。“ _Mon dieu_ (我的天)，你还要用那些问题纠缠我多久？我一再暗示你怎么就是不明白？我们现在 _不是_ 朋友，以后也不会是。”

尽管她并不喜欢有人类在身旁，却还是希望这能带来些优势，在她搜寻时有人望风就很有用，更别提如果她需要逃跑，这个年轻人类还能替她垫背。不幸的是，这也意味着她得让这个人类紧跟着她，她不得不忍受这只讨厌的小虫。

莉娜哼了一声，从蹲伏姿势直起身来。“这么安静你怎么受得了？我都快憋死了！”

“我们中有人 _更喜欢_ 安静。”

女孩嗤笑。“是吗？反正不是我。”

人鱼支棱起一边眉毛。那双黄眼睛在加速器上飞快扫过，又转回她脸上，莉娜要不是一直盯着对方，恐怕根本注意不到。她顺着那女人的视线向下望去，发现自己胸前那圈蓝光仍在橙色T恤低低的领口处跳动。她突然有了主意。

她直视着那女人，说出了自己的主意。“不如我把这东西的来历告诉你，”莉娜用拇指戳戳泛着光晕的胸口，“然后你只需要回答我 _一个_ 问题。听起来不错吧？”

她看见人鱼直起身端详着她。看得出来，人鱼对加速器很好奇，尤其是在见过它的用途后。这点好奇可能还不足以让她 _心甘情愿_ 回答问题，但也可能勉强足够。那女人似乎犹豫了片刻，莉娜也不知道她到底在想什么。

“你先说。”

莉娜略有些吃惊，眼睛却亮了起来，强忍住笑意。对方同意得太快了，比她预计要快得多。 _鱼儿咬钩了。_ 她想完心里一抽，自觉用词不太妥当。“我要怎么相信你会遵守诺言？”

“不像人类，我有 _节操_ 。”

她一下中招。“我也有节操， _多得很_ ！”她气哼哼地交叉双臂抱在加速器前。

人鱼自顾自哼了一声。“ _Alors montrez-moi._ ”见莉娜一脸困惑，她用英语重复道，“那就让我看看。”

莉娜歪过脑袋，边观察高个女人的表情，边估量形势。要想让人鱼信任她，她必须真正敞开心扉，相信自己。她决定抓住机会，于是缓缓迈开脚步，小心翼翼走回那女人身边，留神避免任何突兀的动作，两眼始终注视着对方的脸，“行吧，可你得把爪子收好，听到了吗？”

那女人上下打量着莉娜，脸上看不出表情，只是皱了皱鼻子。“这我不能保证。


	8. Chapter 8

几周前，要是有人告诉莉娜说她将尝试跟一条人鱼好好谈一谈，她一定会说他们是彻头彻尾的疯子并怀疑他们的精神状况。而现在，人算不如天算……

她两眼始终盯着高个女人，从翻倒一地的椅子里就近拽过一把，扶正放好，战战兢兢地面对着人鱼坐下。没有桌面可倚，莉娜只能把双手放在膝头，手套底下掌心微微出汗，十指纠结，斟酌着该从何说起。说到她的……附加装置，她最怕透底的人要数安吉拉，这位满心好奇的医生不断追问她的过去，这就已经够糟了，何况船医还扯着她领口想看那蓝光一眼，对试图隐瞒自身性别的莉娜来说尤为尴尬。

*

_“_ _天哪_ _，安吉！_ _”_

_莉娜不得不拍开安吉拉的手，那只正试图扯她领口的手立刻缩了回去，这在_ _那天夜里已经是第四次了_ _。_

_“_ _对不起_ _！_ _”_

_两人都坐在医务室里，这是安吉拉要求的。彼时距她报名登上堡垒号已经过去整整一个星期，尽管发觉自己在年轻医生身旁相当惬意_ _，但她还不想向这位女士展示_ _她的加速器_ _，或者说展示_ _她的束胸裹带_ _。莉娜双手抱着自己的胳膊，_ _遮住胸口避开医生窥探的目光和好奇的手指_ _。_

_安吉拉很失望，却努力不露声色。_ _“我不明白你为什么不愿让我检查_ _，利奥。你幸存下来了，不是吗？_ _”_

_莉娜手指蜷曲着攥住_ _T_ _恤袖子，抱住自己，握紧了拳头，并不锋利的指甲陷进橙色的纯棉布料里_ _。其实到了这一刻，她本可以_ _向_ _安吉拉坦白自己的性别，承认自己撒了谎。这正是她一直在等的最佳时机_ _——_

_“_ _我很害怕_ _，安吉，害怕别人会用异样的眼光看我。_ _”_

_胆小鬼_ _。_

*

她那天说的只有一半是真话。多数时候，莉娜根本不在乎旁人会用如何异样的眼光看她的加速器，也早已习惯被人起各种绰号，但她需要一个借口解释自己为什么不愿展示胸口的发光装置。起码她还是说了部分 _真_ _话_ 的，尤其是担心新同僚的部分，只不过担心的是他们发现她是女人之后的反应。

莉娜抬眼望向那高个女人，注意到她是如何浮躁不安地在两脚间换着重心，交叉双臂，用指尖轻轻敲打着胳膊。

“你 _可以_ 坐下。我又不咬人，除非你要求。”莉娜为自己的俏皮话勾起嘴角，看到那女人瞪眼过来，她笑得更欢了。她估摸着，骚扰这家伙会很有意思。

“我情愿站着。”

工程师耸耸肩。“随你便！”高个女人没有应声，耐心等着人类开口。

莉娜垂眼看向自己放在膝头的双手，拨弄着手套上的针脚，咬住嘴唇思忖该如何开始。

“好了……我想还是从头说起吧。”她抬手从脸上扯下护目镜，让它挂在脖子上，靠着胸口。她眨了几下眼睛，好让瞳孔适应不再被橙色镜片阻隔的正常光线。“几年前，我加入了RAF (英国皇家空军)。我是其中的佼佼者！十九岁就被誉为少年天才。”她轻笑一声，用手指捋了捋头发，仰脸凝视那高个女人，对方也全神贯注地看着她，挪不开视线。

莉娜微笑着继续往下说。“飞行学校的测试和实践对我来说小菜一碟，我很快就以全优成绩通过所有项目，成了一名飞行员。你瞧？”她在座位上左右转身，向人鱼展示她夹克袖子上的刺绣臂章，一边是米字旗，另一边是她的飞行级别和代号。“他们给我的代号是‘猎空’，因为我晋升速度快得惊人，说起来，好多年没人这么叫过我了。”

人鱼审视着她的臂章，把她说的所有细节记在心里。尽管盼着这人类快点讲完，她们好继续搜寻失物，但她不能否认自己也很好奇，想听更多往事。

“我和另外几个小伙子到多拉多执行任务，负责侦察敌方动向。进入敌方基地简直不费吹灰之力，感觉不大对劲，你懂吧？” 莉娜脸上褪去笑容，回忆起自己和同伴如何穿过空荡荡的走廊和未上锁的房门，接着四周枪声大作。直到今天，莉娜仍能听见那声音在耳旁回响。“原来那群该死的杂种早料到我们会来，给我们准备了一份要命的惊喜。”

莉娜如坐针毡，十指纠结着，这是她紧张时的习惯动作。“那天我……我们，失去了很多好伙计，他们有些父母亲人尚在，有些已经结婚或者订婚。”她记得她参加的每一场葬礼。与死者家属见面并非乐事，尤其是作为一名幸存者。很多人责问为什么 _她_ 活了下来，他们却 _没有_ 。

她耷拉着肩膀。“我为此自责，我本该知道那是个陷阱，可我还是走了进去……”她抬头面对人鱼，那女人脸上仍旧看不出表情。莉娜轻叹一声，继续说下去。“我们被俘了，我算运气好的，在一两周后成功获救。具体时间我记不清了，也不愿去想。沉湎过去的伤痛于事无补， _这一点_ 我有深刻教训。”

她上身前倾，双臂交叉搁在膝头，垂下目光，手指轻轻敲打着胳膊肘。她轻轻松松就向这女人敞开了心扉。莉娜相信这是因为对方很少作出回应。有人不予置喙地默默 _倾听_ ，让她感觉很受用。“之所以跟你说这些，是因为这正是我胸口挂上这块金属物件的原因之一。”

她不自觉地抬手摩挲着着加速器所在的位置，手指隔着束胸裹带拂过那些伤痕，不由瑟缩了一下。“他们在我们身上进行实验，我是少数死里逃生的幸运儿之一。我获救时已经命悬一线，顺便说一句，我就是这么认识温斯顿的。”

想到她的科学家朋友，她又一次露出微笑。“他悉心照顾我，帮我重新站了起来。他甚至帮我对这东西做了些改进。”莉娜指着自己胸口补了一句。人鱼的目光扫过她低低的领口，很快转回她脸上。“我也不确定在被我们改造前，这东西原本是干什么的，可能是某种武器？我在原设基础上画了一些蓝图，温斯顿帮我补充了技术要点。”最艰难的部分已经讲完，谈论温斯顿则是件轻松惬意的事。“要是没有他，我都怀疑自己还会不会在这里，当其他科学家放弃的时候，是他和我一起坚持了下来。”

人鱼若有所思地嗯了一声，领会着听到的信息。“那么，它 _现在_ 有什么用？”

莉娜蹙起眉头思索着。温斯顿更清楚她的加速器能干什么，至少在时间旅行方面，他更专业。“这说起来……很复杂。”她实话实说，却见对方挑起一边眉毛，一副不为所动的表情。

“我相信你能答得更好，而不是用这么拙劣的借口搪塞。”

她气笑了。“当然能，但是恕我不太想跟你分享对自己性命攸关的秘密。”

“… _Je suis désolé._ (对不起。) 我不是有意——”

“没关系……只是这确实不是能轻易向人透露的事。”看人鱼的表情，似乎确有道歉的意思，甚至可以说出自真心。这本身就是个惊喜。她从没想过能从这女人嘴里听到道歉。莉娜只希望这有助于增进互信。“况且我都不知道你会不会相信。”

“说来听听。”

好吧，这是她自找的。

“我能在一定范围内控制自身时间……这是温斯顿的原话，不是我说的！”看到人鱼难以置信的表情，她补充道。“如果遇到麻烦，我能向前闪现，或者向后闪回。”她用食指轻轻敲打自己胸口的黄铜圆盘，“这东西让我能稳定在当前时间线上，我想可以称之为‘锚’？它就像是我的第二颗心脏，一旦这光芒熄灭……我也就完了。”

“明白了……”

两人陷入沉默，莉娜等着对方慢慢消化，自己垂眼看着双手，深锁的眉头让她形容忧郁。每次说起这件事，她心中的羞愧就会增加一分，胸口的机器时刻提醒着她过往的经历。她相信高个女人会像其他人一样，把她当成怪物。

出乎她意料的是，人鱼主动打破了尴尬的沉默。

“你和同类不太一样。考虑到人类的名声，我想， _这_ 是件可喜可贺的事。”

她惊讶地抬头望向那女人的脸，却对上人鱼好奇的表情。莉娜当即认定这次谈话走向有点太严肃了。她咧嘴笑道：“当心点，我会以为你真的开始喜欢我了。”

那女人嗤笑一声。“你脑子不清醒了。”

“你没否认！”

人鱼露出玩味的表情。“我是不否认，不过说‘喜欢’有点夸张。简而言之，我没 _那么_ 讨厌你了。”

莉娜欣然接受。如果这女人能减少对她的厌恶，也是件好事。她对当前境况的疑虑全都烟消云散。她缄默不语，决定不再耍嘴皮子，她不想让人鱼觉得她太放肆而把对方吓跑。

“等价交换。你可以提问了。”

“嗯？”莉娜一下回过神来，迷茫地眨巴着眼睛，直到想起她们的交易。“哦，我差点忘了！没必要显得这么紧张，”见那女人紧绷着下巴站姿僵硬，她补充道，“我又不会刺探你的隐秘。”

她敢发誓她听到高个女人喃喃自语了一句“我倒要看你敢不敢”，但她决定置之不理。“那你想从我这得到什么？”

莉娜斟酌片刻，心知任何太重大太复杂的问题都会引起怀疑，那是她 _最不想_ 看到的情形。她早就注意到这条人鱼不喜欢多话。

“你的名字怎么样？”

她注意到那女人动作僵了一下，愣在原地，脸上显出惊讶来。“你有那么多问题可选，却偏要问我的名字。”

莉娜耸耸肩。“我还不知道该怎么称呼你……我也会告诉你 _我的_ 名字，怎么样？两个答案换一个，划算吧！”

人鱼支棱起一边眉毛。“你这么说的前提是我 _想知道_ 你的名字。我可不介意叫你‘人类’。”

工程师做了个鬼脸，开始后悔自己的提议。“行吧，就是 _不太礼貌_ 。我收回问题，如果你不想说——”

“艾米丽。我的名字是艾米丽。”


	9. Chapter 9

两人继续走过仓库其余房间搜索人鱼要寻找的事物时，莉娜笑得合不拢嘴。眼睛往左边一瞄，就能看见那张阴郁的侧脸，来自她的新……朋友？莉娜不确定她是否已经能称她为“朋友”，但这开了个好头。至少这女人现在走在她身旁，而不是尾随在她身后，她希望其中有那么一丝信任的意味。

她轻笑着瞥了艾米丽一眼。“我就知道你想要我的名字。”

艾米丽警惕地盯着人类洋洋得意的笑脸。她从没见过有人笑得这么开心，更别说是因 _她_ 而笑了。这很奇怪。令她不安。自从她说出自己的名字，对方脸上流露出各种情绪，她都不敢相信居然有人表情这么丰富。

这呱噪的小东西完全是在胡闹。她才不想知道人类的名字呢。她只想让这烦人的小虫子安静一点。

“ _Mon dieu_ (我的天)，你非得一直这么惹人烦吗？”人鱼反问。

“不，你是特例。”

艾米丽嗤之以鼻，却没再说什么，决定保持安静继续搜寻。

两人又沿着走廊走了一会儿，莉娜开口唤她。“喂……艾米丽？”

“ _Quelle?_ (怎么了？)”

她们停下脚步，莉娜紧张地搓了搓手，然后把一只手伸到她跟前。“我叫……”

利奥？莉娜？她如今是谁？又 _想_ 成为谁？

“莉娜。莉娜·奥克斯顿。”她终于还是实话实说。这就避免了日后真相大白时的麻烦，莉娜不愿失去人鱼的信任，哪怕是一点点，她都难以承受。

 _莉娜。_ 是个女人，艾米丽心想。倒不是说她有多熟悉人类姓名，但这至少解释了为什么她的歌声对这家伙不起作用。

人鱼审慎地盯着那只手，似乎不确定该如何应对这种情形。她皱起眉头，满是疑问地抬眼望向人类的脸。莉娜看看自己伸出的手，又看看高个女人怀疑的表情，结巴了一下。“哦，你呃……这叫握手。用你的手握住我的手，人们相互问候时会这么做。这是一个表示友好的动作！”莉娜解释道。她仍旧伸着手，不确定艾米丽能否接受人类主动去握她的手，只能怀着希望默默等待。

出人意料的是，那女人 _真的_ 犹豫着伸出手来，用自己冰凉的蓝色手指捉住莉娜的指尖，左右摇了摇。莉娜抬头望向艾米丽的脸，只见那张总看不出表情的脸上满是迷茫。

莉娜强忍着才没笑出声来。说实话，她从没见过有人表情如此迷茫。这还是她第一次看到这女人一改冷嘲热讽的态度，流露出其他情绪。

她决定帮这女人一把，轻轻撬开艾米丽蓝色的手指，让自己的手滑进那略大一点的微凉手掌中。她惊讶地发现人鱼的皮肤摸起来竟是如此柔软冰凉，却没有她想象中的鳞片和黏湿。

“瞧，”莉娜紧握着对方的手，用力晃动一下。“就像这样，懂了吗？”

艾米丽微微点头，把手从莉娜掌心里抽了回去。“真是……古怪。”

“你们都不握手的吗？”

人鱼哼了一声继续前进。“我们为什么要做这么无聊的事？”她回头抛来这么一句。

对这女人的无礼回答，莉娜并未反驳，嗤笑一声快步跟上。

她们又往前走了一段，直到艾米丽陡然止步，同时伸手拦在莉娜身前。莉娜皱皱眉，低头看看那条淡蓝的胳膊，又抬头看看那女人的脸。“什么情况？”

“等等。”

一片寂静中，两人僵立原地。艾米丽扇动鳍状的耳朵，确信听到某种声响穿过安静的走廊传来。她窥视着周围高耸的货架，直到再次听见那声音，这次比刚才稍响一些。

这次，莉娜也听出附近有动静。那沙沙的音乐声听着像是在播放一张老唱片。她四下扫视，直到发现前方有扇门开着。

“嘘！”

人鱼低头看着她的人类同伴，挑起一边眉毛以示疑问。莉娜一声不吭，指了指走廊尽头开着一道缝的沉重铁门。高个女人点点头，两人都蹲下身子，蹑手蹑脚地走过水泥地面朝门口靠近。

来到门外，莉娜上前一步，推动那扇沉重的铁门。幸好它没发出太大声响，她躲在门后偷偷张望，看到墙角一大摞书上面摆着一台古铜色留声机，证实了她之前对音乐来源的猜测。房间另一头坐着个秃顶老头，背对着门伏在桌上。莉娜瞥见他面前摊着一本笔记，从胳膊下隐约露出一角。

莉娜退出房间靠在墙上，把注意力转向身旁的女人。“看样子我们有伴了。”她悄声道。

“这下事情有点麻烦了。”

“你就不能用歌声让他晕倒吗？”

艾米丽眉头紧蹙。“按理早该生效了。肯定是被这…… _噪音_ ，”她皱起鼻子，显然不喜欢门后传出的声音，“给盖过去了。”

莉娜叹了口气。“这么说我们没辙了？”

没想到高个女人朝她轻轻一笑，直起身来。

“ _这_ 我可从没说过。”

她这是什么意思？莉娜茫然眨眼，看着艾米丽悄无声息地钻过门缝，把莉娜一个人留在门外。

这到底是——

几秒钟后，只听一声被蒙住的叫喊和一阵扭打，音乐戛然而止，莉娜不禁打了个哆嗦。没等她的手搭上门把，门突然打开，就见人鱼高挑的身影倚着门框，正欣赏自己锋利的黑色指甲，像是闲得发慌。“我们刚说到哪了？”

莉娜心里暗叫不好，从艾米丽身边挤进屋里，发现那个秃顶老头已经瘫倒在桌旁。

“你该不会——”

“杀了他？ _没有_ 。”

她没听见人鱼是怎么走到自己身边的。那女人像是知道莉娜会问什么，早就备好了答案。

莉娜皱皱眉。“那……你是怎么办到的？”

“很简单。”艾米丽说着拉开腰间的系绳口袋，向人类展示里面的绿色粉末，“我用了河豚皮。”艾米丽捏起一撮粉末，用手指捻了捻。莉娜看着粉末从她蓝色的手指间洒落。“大剂量可以致死，不过就算吸入一丁点，也足够让一条大汉昏迷不醒。”

工程师瞪大了眼睛，看看那老头，又看看人鱼腰间的小口袋。

“他会昏迷多久？”

艾米丽耸耸肩，朝那人瞥了一眼，目光又落回莉娜身上。“按他的体型判断……我敢说得有几个小时。我们有充分时间继续搜索。”

莉娜点点头，环顾四周。她视线所及大多是成摞的书，堆在一起，到处都是。甚至远处角落里那个大橱柜也塞满了书和羊皮纸。这位无名氏似乎不太热衷装饰，未粉刷的灰白墙面让屋里显得很是单调。地上铺的棕色地毯同样叫人乏味。除了那张孤零零的木头桌子、留声机、书架和文件柜，再没什么可看的东西。

“喂，这次尽量别——”

**哗啦一声。**

她被这突如其来的声音吓了一跳，转身就看见艾米丽……和这女人脚边的留声机残骸，此刻已经摔得稀碎了。

莉娜嘴角抽搐。“——砸东西。”

说实话，她本以为在这屋里没什么机会搞破坏了，很显然，她想错了。她抬头发现那女人正装出一副无辜表情。

“ _哎呀_ _。_ ”

她翻了个白眼。“你我都知道你是故意的！”

“纯属意外。我手滑了。”她用脚尖踢了踢碎片，嘴角微微勾起，“真 _遗憾_ 啊，他再也听不到这破玩意的声音了。”

莉娜叹了口气，闭上眼睛，用食指和拇指捏了捏鼻梁。“别 _再弄坏_ 东西了。”

“我一定尽力而为， _cheriè_ 。”对方如此回答，话里满是讥讽。

莉娜没理会那女人，径自走到文件柜前，动手翻阅上层的文件。“要知道，你还没告诉我你在找什么。”

艾米丽看都没看莉娜一眼，一把推开那老头，好仔细查看他的笔记。“等你看到就知道了。”

她真的期待一个答案吗？说实话，莉娜都不确定自己在期待什么。这么说吧，她对自己得到的含糊回应并不惊讶。

**砰的一声。**

莉娜僵了一下，立刻停下手里动作，慢慢转过身来。她以为人鱼又砸了什么东西，因此叫道：“拜托别告诉我你摔坏了——”

不，艾米丽没摔坏任何东西。她曾试图挪开的那个可怜虫正趴在地上，这女人直接占据了他桌前的位置。

“ _艾米丽！_ ”

对方瞪了她一眼，带着她如今习以为常的气恼神情，回头继续翻动眼前那本巨大的皮面书册。“他碍我事了。”她翻了几页才停下，手指抚过上面的手写文字。

她抬头望向莉娜，用指甲轻轻敲了敲笔记本页面。“看看这个。”

莉娜费力地穿过房间，越过那女人肩膀朝本子上望去，看见各种海洋生物的精致绘图，旁边写着小段注释。她看向艾米丽所指的位置——蓝色手指抚过一幅画，画上一眼就能认出是条人鱼。

她目光扫过那幅素描，将内容尽收眼底。画中的女人和艾米丽肤色并不相同，是鲑鱼般的肉粉色。她随即意识到，认为她们会有同样肤色本就是种愚蠢的想法。她继续研究笔记，纸上那双碧蓝的眼眸透过蓬乱的漆黑长发回望着她。人鱼的两肋也像艾米丽一样有几道长长的褶痕，莉娜仍觉得那是腮。也许她有空会问问那高个女人。页面下方是条扭曲的长尾巴，淡金色的，从腰部附近开始生着薄薄的鳍，一直延伸到尾巴末端。

更引起莉娜关注的是那幅素描旁潦草的小注：

 

**_人鱼没有传统意义上的毛发。就连看似眉毛的器官也只是在模仿人类外貌。_ **

**～**

**_它们的“毛发”实际是用于从水中汲取氧气的外生鳃丝。_ **

**～**

**_人鱼离水时状态最为虚弱。尽管它们的双功能肺可以呼吸空气，但敏感的皮肤会因过度承受阳光和热量而脱水。_ **

**～**

**_它们存在多种肤色_** **_，和其栖息地的鱼类呈现出相似特征。_ **

**～**

**_就像某些种类的热带鱼一样，人鱼也许能够进行性别转换，即所谓的“雌性先熟”，雌性有可能将自身转变为雄性。该现象使其族群得以繁衍，也解释了为何鲜有雄性人鱼目击记录。_ **

 

没等她继续往下读，艾米丽就一手摁住笔记，另一手抓着那几页纸，毫不客气地一把撕扯下来，揉成一团塞进自己本就鼓囊囊的口袋里。

高个女人呼吸粗重，愤怒地翕动着鼻孔，双手攥成了拳头。她神色不善地眯起眼睛，低头看着腰间的口袋。“我不会容许这条 _蛀虫_ 收集更多有关我们族群的情报。”


	10. Chapter 10

莉娜不确定翻阅那些文件是否是好主意，又是否值得，因为她身旁的人鱼正狠瞪着那个瘫倒在地的老头，目光锋利如刀。但至少这次瞪的人不是 _她_ 。至少目前不是。

她决定保持安静，就见高个女人揪住老头的后颈，以惊人的力量将他提到视线齐平高度，然后一把掼在桌上，动作不甚轻柔。要是艾米丽知道她还看了注释内容，不知道会不会给 _她_ 同样待遇。

当人鱼开始翻老头的衣兜时，莉娜决定开口。她左看右看，尽量不刺激那女人。

“想找什么特殊物品？”她问道。

艾米丽扭头眯眼打量着矮个工程师，轻哼一声，回头继续双手的动作。“我不信他手里没有更多关于我们族群的情报。”她先在口袋外面拍两下，再把手指探进去摸索，皱着鼻子强忍恶心挨个兜翻找过去。

莉娜看着艾米丽从老头兜里掏出一件又一件东西，大多是些派不上用场的零碎。人鱼仔细检查自己翻出的每一件东西，确认不重要就随手抛到身后。很快，各式铅笔、从鼓鼓的钱包里掉出来（更像是被故意清空）的达布隆币、一包没用完的纸巾和几板药片扔了满地。

“里头肯定有点 _什么_ 。”人鱼小声嘀咕，更像是自言自语。

她将手伸进老头前胸口袋，感觉手指抓住了某样冰冷坚实的东西。她眉头一皱，把那东西从那人夹克里拽了出来。

艾米丽双手摆弄着那个黑色装置，莉娜探过身去，认出是台录音机，半旧不新的，表层漆面斑驳，按钮也有相当磨损。人鱼皱着眉在那些按钮上戳来戳去，试图弄清各按钮的用途。

不过，莉娜伸手想帮忙时，艾米丽却低吼一声，高举起录音机不让她沾手。她心知不能用强，当即辩护似的举起双手。“放轻松，我就是想看一眼。没必要这么防备，亲爱的。”

“你不伸手也能看，用不着碰它。”那女人反驳道。

莉娜做了个鬼脸。感觉人鱼突然成了她家老妈子，好像有一个安吉拉管着她还不够似的。她想起之前逛集市时如何被医生教训，不许她碰摊位上的贵重物品。尽管被告知可以用眼看不能用手摸，可她就是忍不住。

没想到换个场景，还是同样情形。

“要知道，我可以帮你。只要你开口。”她主动示好。

艾米丽放低胳膊，手指仍紧攥着录音机，怀疑地看着莉娜。高个女人知道自己搞不定这个小匣子，这样的人造产品超出了她的认知。而眼前的水手已经证明自己的用处……

在莉娜惊讶的目光中，人鱼不太情愿地把那黑色装置递了过去。

“那就让我看看。”她把那东西塞进人类手里，命令道。

莉娜咧嘴一笑，换来对方怒目而视。“也没那么难办，不是吗？”

莉娜翻过匣子，从各个角度查看，发现按钮上的符号都因长期使用磨损了。她尝试逐个按下按钮寻找其对应功能。倒带和前进按钮容易分辨，她能感觉到匣内磁带缠绕和展开时嗡嗡震动。弹出按钮也好找，看录音机盖弹开露出磁带就知道了。最后，她按下旁边最小的按钮，录音机像是一下活了过来。

磁带肯定有轻微损伤，传出的说话声断断续续。但至少她们都能听出 _部分_ 内容，莉娜把录音机放在两人之间，艾米丽靠近倾听。

**_“——办到了，成功捕——获一条！”_ **

**_“她——不愿向我透露任何——可——逼她就范。”_ **

有些地方跳了过去，莉娜皱着眉头，竖起耳朵继续往下听。

**_“——人鱼生性顽固——可——我有的是办——法——”_ **

莉娜睁大了眼睛，望向艾米丽，看见她正死盯着录音机。

**_“咔哒——在——之后变得驯服多了——”_ **

**_“实验体——灭——销毁——”_ **

播放结束。

艾米丽目光冷硬，抓着莉娜的手腕从她手里抢过磁带播放器。莉娜听之任之，心知自己拦不住对方。高个女人紧攥着它，攥到指节发白，像是要徒手把它捏成碎片。

“我——天哪，他们在这里关了人？这就是你来这的原因？”莉娜终于开口问道，脸色有点尴尬。

人鱼猛地把头转向莉娜，仿佛才意识到女孩仍在场。她松开人类的手腕，垂眼看着那只黑色匣子，发出一声长叹。她脸上抽搐着闪过种种情绪，莉娜从没见她如此情绪外露过：初次流露的痛苦，显而易见的愤怒，最后化作深深的无奈。

“是的，这是……部分原因。”

莉娜到底给自己惹了什么麻烦？

“这就是人类干的好事。他们抓捕我们， _折磨_ 我们，直到取得他们想要的东西——情报。然后对他们来说我们就没用了。”艾米丽边把录音机塞进腰袋里，边愤怒地啐了一口。

莉娜想不到人类与人鱼之间的冲突会 _这么_ 严重，更想不到人类才是坏事做尽的一方。不过话说回来，她有什么想不到的？毕竟，她所看的那几本书都出自人类之手。她所知的有关人鱼的一切都是谎言。

莉娜垂下脑袋。她从没像现在这样为身为人类感到羞耻。

“我……很抱歉。”

艾米丽有些惊讶，挑起一边眉毛打量着她。“我该因此感觉好点吗？”

莉娜抬起双手。“不是那个意思！我不会找蹩脚借口为人类开脱。他们做了错事，还骗我们剩下的人说问题出在 _人鱼_ 身上？”她厌恶地啧了一声。

莉娜对同类的态度出乎人鱼意料。她没想到女孩会反对人类的作为，这让她很是惊喜。或许这个人类真的和其他人不一样。对她寄予信任允许她接触笔记内容会不会是明智之举？艾米丽开始从另一个角度审视她的人类同伴，虽然这并不代表她会放松警惕。

“别再纠结我的狗屁种族了，我们在执行救援任务！”莉娜回过神来，“知道他们可能把你朋友关在哪里吗？”

高个女人摇摇头。“很可惜，不知道。”

莉娜挫败地叹了口气，后退一步环顾室内，以防她们有所遗漏，不料靴子蹭过棕色地毯时，地板发出一声闷响，似乎下方存在空洞。她停顿一下，随即用鞋跟跺了跺地面，又听见同样的回响。

她瞥了艾米丽一眼，重把目光投向地面，屈膝跪下，十指抓住厚重的地毯边缘，一把就从地上掀了起来。她随手抛开地毯，两眼一瞬不瞬地盯着它曾经覆盖的位置——那里如今露出一块金属盖板来。莉娜仔细打量，发现用于开启盖板的沉重门闩上挂着一把足有她拳头大小的银锁。她抓起锁拽了几下，希望它松开。

“锁了。”明知是废话，该说也得说。莉娜保持着半跪姿势，抬眼望向人鱼。“你不会碰巧在他身上找到钥匙了吧？”

人鱼扭头看着办公桌，眯起眼睛。“我可能漏了什么。”她边回话边走向那个仍瘫软在地的人。

她嫌弃地皱着鼻头，再次将手指探进那人夹克，在内侧摸到几个更小的口袋。手指继续深入，触到一件奇形怪状的东西，当即捏住从那小口袋里抽了出来。

是钥匙！它躺在艾米丽掌心里，显得格外小巧，但无疑和那把拦路锁是配套的。她转身面向莉娜，后者正满脸期待地等着。

“给，接着。”她一个低手投球动作把钥匙抛向同伴。莉娜反应也快，一下伸手抄住。“多谢了！”

莉娜一手牢牢托着锁，一手调整钥匙角度插进锁眼，拧动之下，锁咔嗒一声弹开。

“成了！”

松开锁扣拔出门闩后，莉娜抓着门把试图抬起沉重的铁制盖板。她绷紧了胳膊，吭哧吭哧地拼命拉扯，却是白费力气。她望向人鱼，发现那女人嘴角噙着一抹浅笑，正欣赏她的卖力表演。

“呃，帮个小忙？”她恳求道。

艾米丽抱起胳膊，眼里闪着促狭的光。“可我看你正干得 _热火朝天_ 呢。”

“你 _明知道_ 我不行，”莉娜气哼哼地说，“拜托，搭把手？”

“难得有个人类跪在地上 _求我_ 。先让我享受一下。”矮个姑娘都调侃她多少回了，她凭什么不能还以颜色？

莉娜一脸怀疑地看着高高在上的人鱼。事情发展有些出人意料，尤其想不到人鱼会拿她开涮。“难以置信！可真有你的。”她指控道。

听到她的愤然指控，艾米丽脸上笑容愈发灿烂，咧嘴露出一口珍珠似的白牙。“你不是第一个这么说我的，也不会是最后一个， _chérie_ 。”

人鱼慢条斯理地走上前，拍开莉娜紧攥着门把的手，提起盖板向后一掀，轻松得仿佛那重量并不存在。铰链嘎嘎作响，铁门板哐的一声砸在地上。如此强悍的臂力，把一旁的莉娜看得目瞪口呆。

人鱼回头冲莉娜一笑。“小菜一碟，真不知你怎么搞得那么艰难。”

甩出这句评价后，她却变了脸色，眉头紧蹙，小声嘟囔着直起腰来。

莉娜踱到那女人身旁，将目光投向艾米丽刚开启的幽暗通道。里面一片漆黑，从她们的角度几乎什么都看不见。她不安地打量着楼梯两侧的墙面，连一个照明开关都找不到。幸好她还有加速器。

她朝艾米丽瞥了一眼，看见人鱼同样疑虑重重地注视着那片黑暗，似乎和她一样不愿轻易踏足其中。

“女士优先？”莉娜开着玩笑，做了个“请”的手势。

艾米丽嘴唇微微翘起，不足以称为微笑，却还是引人注目。她伸手揪住莉娜领口往自己方向拉扯，冷笑道：“我不这么想。”莉娜几乎来不及尖叫就撞进高个女人怀里，接着被推了出去，踉踉跄跄地直扑洞口。

“你先。”

莉娜犹豫一下，眯眼看看昏暗的楼道，回头问道：“你、你确定不想先走？”

艾米丽挑起一边眉毛。“非常肯定。快走吧。”


	11. Chapter 11

莉娜率先钻进洞穴般的通道，艾米丽就跟在她身后，锋利的指甲紧抠着她皮夹克的后背。她跌跌撞撞走下昏暗的楼梯，感觉周围又湿又冷。她双手搓着冰冷的上臂，开始哆嗦起来。她也说不清这有多少是源于寒冷，而非血管中奔涌的肾上腺素所致。

她们会在隧道尽头找到什么？随着继续深入，她不禁有种不详的预感。

加速器的光洒在石墙上，莉娜发现墙上生着厚厚的苔藓和藻类。潮气汇成水珠顺着墙面淌下来，又或者从头顶滴落，让隧道里充斥着浓重的霉味。她抽抽鼻子。这气味至少比仓库的臭鱼烂虾味好些。

莉娜注意到，艾米丽似乎并不在意寒冷，估计她对周遭潮湿的空气同样适应良好。

莉娜心中忐忑，听到一点动静就竖起耳朵。不管是水珠滴落，抑或是皮靴蹭过地面，甚至她自己的呼吸声，在一片死寂的隧道中都感觉异常响亮。

“说起来……”听到自己的嗓音在洞壁间回荡，响彻通道，她缩了缩脖子，“我很惊讶你居然不想干掉那家伙。”她压低嗓门补充道。

人鱼像是不知该如何作答，在她身后沉默良久才开口。“他失去意识了。而我希望我杀他的时候，他能 _感觉_ 到。”艾米丽盯着莉娜的后脑勺，看着那一头翘毛随女孩走动晃来晃去。

“你会阻止我吗？”她突然问道。

莉娜脚步一滞，只觉艾米丽撞在她背上，接着才后退一步松开她的夹克。矮个姑娘转身面对人鱼，她胸口的蓝光照亮了两人的脸。

莉娜思量着那个问题，她知道，以身体素质来说她根本拦不住人鱼。诚然，她动作较为敏捷，但艾米丽比她更有力气，这一点两人都心知肚明。况且，她很怀疑自己是否真的想阻止人鱼复仇。她一想起那些笔记和录音，就感觉胆汁涌到了喉咙口，阵阵发苦。

艾米丽静静等着她回话，但神色看不出一丝紧张。正相反，她做好了随时和莉娜一决生死的准备。

“不会。”女孩停顿许久后答道。

“ _真不会？_ ”

“不会。”莉娜重复道，语气愈发坚定。

人鱼歪过脑袋，好奇地打量着莉娜。“你不会是专挑我想听的说吧？”

“在见过他的恶行之后？不会。就算你想要他的命，我也不会怪你。”莉娜抬眼直视高个女人的脸，发现她一脸困惑。

“我……没想到。”她审视着莉娜，捕捉女孩脸上最细微的表情，不放过任何蛛丝马迹，看不出有撒谎迹象，才开口补了一句，“你真是个怪人。”

莉娜唇间漏出欢快的笑声。“当心点，亲爱的。你这话听着几乎像是在恭维我了。”

艾米丽板着脸。“随你怎么想。”她攥住莉娜的胳膊，把仍嘻皮笑脸的女孩转了个身面朝前方，“我们该继续前进了。”她说着又推了莉娜一把。

“遵命！”女孩煞有介事地回应道。

她们继续旅程，沿着崎岖的隧道一路下行，只觉周遭愈发湿冷。莉娜自顾自地哼着小调，在这怪异环境里寻求一丝心安。她任思绪飘回早前读到的笔记内容上。她该向艾米丽坦白吗？又或者人鱼已经知道她看到了？那为什么闭口不谈？疑惑啃噬着她的心。

高个女人似乎读懂了莉娜的心思，在她身后说：“我知道你看了笔记。”她语调平淡。

_哦_ _。_

莉娜脚下一个踉跄，倒抽了一口气。她没想到对方会突然提起。她从人鱼的话里听不出情绪，也不知这算好事还是坏事。

“你、你会读心术吗？”

人鱼轻哼一声。“看来你确实在想这事。”她的语气更像陈述事实而非提出疑问。

“倒不如说是担心……”莉娜小声嘀咕。

艾米丽对此充耳不闻。“我更感兴趣的是，”她再次从背后揪住莉娜的夹克，惊得女孩叫出声来，她却眯起眼睛，“你打算怎么利用这情报。”

除了安吉拉，莉娜本来就没打算把所见所闻告诉任何人。其他船员完全不在考虑范畴，甚至温斯顿都不行。她要从何说起？至于安吉……莉娜缩缩脖子。艾米丽会不会觉得安吉拉研究人鱼同样是居心不良？毕竟，她是个医生，很可能被人鱼视为威胁。亲眼见过这位医生朋友的全套装备后，她觉得就算艾米丽对此有所排斥，也是无可厚非的。

莉娜小心试探。“我——呃，我没打算绑架哪条人鱼，你不会是担心这个吧？”她回过头去，好让艾米丽看清她的脸。人鱼保持着沉默，莉娜把这当作继续说下去的许可， “看看我，亲爱的，我 _看着_ 像是能跟你干一架还占上风的样子吗？事实已经证明，你力气比我大多了。”

“可是——”

莉娜打断她。“我不奢求你这么快相信我，但起码给我一点信任，好吗？如果我跟那群混蛋是一伙的，现在又何必帮你呢？”

 _这人类说得有道理_ _，_ 艾米丽心想。

不过，她仍有些不解。“假设我肯给你机会，然后呢？你这么帮我能得到什么？”她好奇地问。

“这还用问？不要一针一线！除非你说做好事本身也是一种收获？”

“不要——什么？”

“就是个比喻，别无所求的意思！”

人鱼对莉娜的古怪修辞皱起鼻头。“你说话真难懂。”

莉娜嗯了一声，重把视线投向前方，看了一眼脚下，才回头咧嘴一笑。“不是第一次有人这么说我啦。”

艾米丽正要回答，就发觉随着两人逐步深入，周围光线亮了起来，空气却愈发闷得难受。两侧墙壁不再滴水，反而有干裂的趋势。

她抬眼越过莉娜的刺猬头向前望去，只见前方一片橙黄的光晕，周遭的闷热令她呼吸困难。她挣扎着想跟上莉娜的脚步，却越走越慢，终于停下来靠着洞壁撑住身体，感觉嗓子眼和这开裂的墙一样干涩。

莉娜察觉到她的沉默，奇怪高个女人为什么一言不发，回头才发现人鱼并未跟上。女孩转身跑回艾米丽身边，双手捧住她的脸想帮她撑起脑袋，可人鱼耷拉着眼睛，身形一点点委顿下去。

“喂，坚持住！”她轻拍着艾米丽的脸颊，心里发慌。

要是人鱼还有力气，一定会避开人类的触碰，粗糙的手套贴着脸颊让她感觉不太舒服，莉娜雀斑点点的鼻子几乎挨上她的鼻尖，近得叫人紧张，可那灼热的温暖炙得她睁不开眼睛。

莉娜一手揽住艾米丽的腰，把她的胳膊搭在自己肩头，半拖半拽地搀着她往回走，只觉人鱼软绵绵地倚在她身上。

往回走了一段，空气湿度逐渐恢复，艾米丽终于又能喘口气了。刚才要不是窒息先一步发作，再多耽搁一阵子，她的皮肤怕是会开始起疹。她跪下干呕起来，手指颤巍巍地扒住洞壁，大口喘着粗气。人鱼压根没注意那人类正用小手在她背上轻轻画着圈，她耳鸣得厉害，就连女孩的说话声都听不清，感觉很是遥远。

“天哪，”莉娜背靠对面那堵墙跌坐在地上，平复一下呼吸，轻声问道，“你还好吗，亲爱的？”

艾米丽注视着她，这个被她固执地称作“人类”不肯直呼其名的女人，这个已经救过她 _两次_ 的人类。即便此刻，这个刺猬头朋友仍在担心她的健康。

“ _Merci_ ，莉娜。”她嘶声道谢，听到自己沙哑的嗓音，不禁皱眉。她喉咙里阵阵刺痛，感觉就像被锋利的匕首划伤了气管。

要是换个时间，莉娜肯定要取笑女人终究叫了她的名字，可惜现在形势严峻，一看就不是说笑的时候。莉娜向来不是个拘谨的人，但她深知什么时候什么场合不适合插科打诨。因此，她强忍着脸上笑意，扭头观察隧道尽头的橙黄光晕。

“看来此路不通。”莉娜叹息，摸索着从工装裤口袋里掏出一只小小的棕色扁酒壶——这是托比昂送的礼物。他说可以拿来带点酒水提神，不过莉娜没兴趣像他那样24小时泡在酒精里。相反，她通常会在壶里装满清水，乃至安吉拉煮的茶。她有种感觉，要是她那位矮人朋友发现了真相，一定会很失望。她拔下瓶塞，把壶递给人鱼。

艾米丽神色警惕，看看她手里的酒壶，看看她的脸，然后又看看酒壶。

“就是水而已。”莉娜自己喝了一口，用手背擦擦嘴。“你瞧？”她再次递过酒壶，出人意料的是，这次对方抓住她的手，直接从她指间抢过酒壶。她看人鱼把酒壶挨在鼻子底下闻了闻，随即送到唇边，咕咚咕咚一口气喝了个底朝天。

“谢谢。”人鱼小声嘀咕着，把空荡荡的酒壶还给莉娜。

莉娜起身走到艾米丽身旁蹲下。“听着，我知道你不想听这话，可你现在这状态不能再下去了。”她朝灯光方向歪了歪脑袋，“你就坐在这里，好吗？我去探探情况。”莉娜刚要起身，一只手伸过来揪住她的夹克领口——让她油然而生一股似曾相识的感觉——把她拽到艾米丽跟前，两人几乎脸贴着脸。

人鱼紧攥着莉娜，满脸的孤注一掷。“千万要救她出来…… _拜托_ ？”

虽然心知这女人也是别无选择，但被寄予如此信任仍令莉娜深受触动。接着她突然意识到自己未必能完成任务。要是另一条人鱼已经遇害怎么办？

“那……要是我没赶上呢？”

艾米丽面容愈发冷峻，揪住夹克的手攥得指节青白，把莉娜拽得更近，在她耳旁低语。

“ _那就叫他们好看_ _。_ ”

*

莉娜继续前行，滚滚热浪扑面而来，让她真想一头扎回后方隧道的阴凉地里。虽然她早料到夹克派不上用场，把它留给了艾米丽，此刻还是热得直冒汗。护目镜粘乎乎地贴着汗湿的脸颊，没了护目镜约束的额发垂落在眼前，叫人心烦。

在走道尽头，她找到一扇巨大的铁门，开着一条小缝，正够她钻进去。刚一进门，眼前的景象就让她不禁倒抽一口冷气，骇然用手捂住了嘴。

几具躯体下半身泡在水箱里，上半身被镣铐和绳索捆着，软绵绵地挂在墙上一动不动，活像是某种病态的玩偶摆设。莉娜目光所及就有三四个，一眼就能看出并非人类。

_全是人鱼。_

莉娜咽了口唾沫，轻手轻脚地走在水箱之间，强忍着内心抗拒，小心盯着那些生物不敢错开眼睛，以防万一有哪个突然扑过来。

她趴到一个黄铜水箱上，注视其中一具躯体——那是名女性，比艾米丽年轻，漂亮的粉色皮肤异常干燥，尾巴颜色苍白，蓬乱的黑发披散在肩头。莉娜心头一颤，认出她就是自己刚在办公室那本笔记里见过的人鱼。她两眼紧闭，莉娜迟疑着伸手去试她的脉搏，摸不到一丝悸动。

在笔记上看到画像是一回事，亲眼目睹人鱼的真实形态则是另一回事。这可怜的姑娘肯定也曾是个美人，如今却遍体鳞伤，皮肤灰暗皲裂，像是轻轻一碰就会支离破碎，头发干枯分岔，两肋的鳃完全闭合。

莉娜从水箱旁走开，不愿再看死去的人鱼，暗自希望这不是她要找的那位。她没走几步就来到另一个水箱前，里头的人鱼又是另一副模样，一头火焰般的红色短发，皮肤白得近乎透明。莉娜眯眼向暗涡涌动的水中望去，却看不到她的尾巴。

年轻的工程师继续前进，悄悄穿行在满屋的水箱间，咸湿腥臭的气味刺激着她的鼻腔。她挨个观察那些人鱼时，前方有块控制面板引起了她的注意，那是一面巨大的监控屏，几乎把整面墙的空间占满。

她一边迈步上前，一边扫视屏幕，将每块区域尽收眼底，然后低下头，指尖拂过那一排闪亮的按钮。她皱起眉头。相较于其他设备，这块控制面板简直是全新的。

她想找个办法关闭热源，但这些按钮上没有标签，莉娜又着实不想探究其他按钮的用途。有个黄色按钮格外醒目，比其他按钮都大，边缘油漆剥落，似乎使用最为频繁。莉娜好奇心起，伸手过去，手指悬在按钮上正要往下摁，就听身后哗啦一响，让她顿时僵在了原地。

听着哗哗的水声，莉娜只觉颈后寒毛倒立。她慢慢地、一点点扭过头去，一抹泛着微光的粉色映入视野。

“小心别乱碰， _mi amiga_ 。”

*

[1] merci：法语，谢谢。 **  
**

[2] mi amiga：西班牙语，我的朋友。


	12. Chapter 12

莉娜惊叫一声转过身，跌跌撞撞后退两步。她背靠监控屏，双手胡乱摸索着任何可供抓扶的借力点以免摔倒，手指却不慎触到了某个开关。身后传来一阵夹杂轰鸣的剧烈震动，电力随即中断，将莉娜和那神秘人留在彻底的黑暗中。

她眯起眼睛，努力借着加速器的微光尽快调整视野。靠那温暖的蓝色光晕，她勉强能够视物，可她很快就意识到，那身份不明的袭击者 _同样_ 能看见她的一举一动。

锁链锒铛作响，让她心慌意乱，从口袋里掏出旧扳手在身前挥舞，准备必要时主动出击。那声音沉默下来。莉娜极力遮掩胸口的光源，大家都看不见总好过被对方看见——又或者人鱼的视觉不同于人类？如果袭击者有热感应能力，那任何遮掩都是徒劳的。

她正沉思时，一根泛着粉色光芒的触手破空而至，啪地抽在她手背上，打掉了她唯一的武器，疼得她叫出声来。莉娜弯腰去捡扳手，却见那根粉色触须缠住扳手柄，把它从她手里硬拽出来，卷进黑暗之中。

眼前一片漆黑，如今又手无寸铁，莉娜只能睁大眼睛注视着黑暗，等待下一次袭击。

刚才太过惊讶，没留意指关节上蔓延的刺痛。她搓揉着手背，呲了呲牙。也不知是什么东西打的，疼得像鞭子抽过一样。

“干嘛这么害怕， _corderito_ (小羊羔)？”一个无疑属于女性的声音低低絮语，令她毛骨悚然。

莉娜缩缩脖子，两眼滴溜溜乱转，寻找那个在周遭回荡的飘渺女声从何而来。一阵愉悦的轻笑咯咯响起，让她背脊发凉。

“我们大可以 _找点乐子_ ，你和我。”

她直冒冷汗，仔细倾听任何异响，试图捕捉声音的源头。

两根发光的触须从黑暗中飞出，绕住莉娜的工装裤背带往前猛拽。她几乎来不及尖叫，就被举到半空拖入黑暗，接着一个急刹车，和那神秘女人面面相觑。

她倒抽一口冷气，拼命蹬着离地的双脚，把工装裤背带绷得紧紧的。加速器照亮了她对面那张脸。那人鱼脸蛋小巧，一头亮粉和棕褐相间的朋克短发，两鬓剃掉头发，似乎植入了几条金属带状物，紫光闪闪。黝黑的皮肤上描绘着明亮得近乎发光的绿色纹身。两道棱角分明的眉毛下方是对淡紫的眸子，闪着顽皮的光芒对上莉娜的眼睛。

那女人歪过脑袋，一脸揶揄地打量着莉娜。“瞧我们逮到了什么。”她低吟道。

“我、我，呃——”莉娜不自觉提高了音调，张口结舌。她喉咙里咕噜了一声，只觉嗓子眼像堵着什么似的，吞咽困难。她看到她的扳手被一根触须卷着，悬在她们头顶前后晃悠。她压低视线对上那女人好奇的眼睛，注意到那对淡紫的眸子不时瞟向她胸口的加速器。

“哦，这可真 _有意思_ ……”人鱼说话带着口音，兴致盎然。她低头审视加速器，用一根发光的触须隔着莉娜的T恤轻轻敲打它。

工程师身形一僵，却没有吭声，怕自己一开口就忍不住尖叫。她有种难以克制的冲动想要挣扎脱身，却强忍着一动不动，静候那女人的下一步动作。

“把那人类 _放下_ ，黑影。”

艾米丽绕过玻璃水箱走来，一步步踏在坚硬的地面上，脚步声清晰可闻。莉娜扭头循声望去，心中如释重负。接着就听另一条人鱼夸张地叹了口气，她扭头只见那家伙气鼓鼓地噘着嘴。

“你非得这么扫兴吗，艾米？”那人鱼一边抱怨，一边松动触须放开莉娜的衣服，把她随手扔在硬邦邦的地面上，毫不掩饰自己乐于看人类“硬着陆”的恶趣味心理。

灯光再次点亮，但这次不包括莉娜早前在低矮天花板上看到的那些加热灯。莉娜眨眨眼，适应亮度后环顾四周，发现艾米丽正站在控制面板旁，浑身低气压地瞪着另一条人鱼。莉娜见状，也回头看了一眼。

_刚才其实没想象中那么凶险。_

黑皮肤女人双臂都被锁链捆着吊在头顶横梁上，下半身像其他人鱼一样泡在玻璃水箱里。要是仔细观察，还能看见那女人身上星星点点的银斑——估计是鳞片。她皮肤干燥但没有开裂，不像瓷娃娃那样脆弱。莉娜猜这可能是因为她下半身还泡在水里……可要是这样，其他人鱼为什么都死了？

出于礼貌，莉娜不好盯着那女人赤裸的胸脯 _太久_ ，很快就低下头，隔着水箱玻璃一看，却不由瞪大了眼睛——那女人腰部以下像裙摆一样展开，下方飘荡的根根触须拖曳出细丝般的粉色尾迹，如同水母的触手。

“盯着人家看是很不礼貌的， _humano_ (人类)。”名叫“黑影”的女人拉长了声调，用猫一般的眼睛怀疑地打量着眼前的人类。

莉娜两颊飞红，匆匆别开脸，动作猛得差点扭断脖子，苦着脸从地上爬起来，掸掉衣服上的灰尘。艾米丽和她擦肩而过，随手把夹克抛给她，两眼仍盯着另一条人鱼。

“能告诉我是怎么回事吗， _黑影_ ？”艾米丽边问边踱到水箱旁，从腰袋里掏出件东西（莉娜一眼认出是自己的小折刀），开始撬黑影手腕上那把锈迹斑斑的大锁。

“我还想问你怎么回事呢。”黑影眯眼望向莉娜，后者仍注视着两条人鱼，此刻强忍错开视线的欲望，不偏不倚地瞪了回去。

艾米丽顺着她目光望去，嘴角勾起一抹几不可辨的微笑，然后回头继续处理其他人鱼身上的束缚。“莉娜是——”

“ _莉娜？_ ”黑影挑起一边眉毛，来回打量着人鱼和人类。“ _哦哦哦_ ，你都已经直呼其名了？ _Ay dios mio_ (我的天)，你可真没闲着！”

莉娜尴尬地别开脸，艾米丽面色阴沉，刚对莉娜展露的那抹微笑消失得无影无踪。

“事情不是你想的那样，这个人有点……”她回头望着人类，“奇怪？”她斟酌许久，最后换了个词，“不一样。”

“人类什么时候开始 _不一样_ 了？”粉色头发的女人反唇相讥，瞥了莉娜一眼，又把视线转回艾米丽身上，“要我提醒你吗当年杰——”

“ _够了_ _。_ 我用不着提醒。”

莉娜小心打量着她们，只觉两人间的紧张气氛凝重得近乎实质。她们挑衅似的相互瞪着眼，直到艾米丽努力对付的锁头咔嗒弹开，铁链从那女人身上滑下来，扑通一声掉进水里。

双臂获得解放后，那肤色黝黑的女人一下瘫软在艾米丽身上，没再吭声，只是坐在水箱边沿揉着红肿的手腕。她转了个身，任由触须垂落到地面。莉娜目瞪口呆地眼看那些触须化为烟雾散去，留下两条健美有力的腿。

两条光溜溜的、健美有力的腿。

莉娜涨红了脸，礼貌地错开视线，尽可能别过头去。她得有多蠢才会以为人鱼会随身携带多余衣物？毕竟，对人鱼来说，衣服除了束缚身体还有什么用？莉娜突然有些好奇艾米丽是从哪搞来的衣服，虽然她穿的那身严格来说算不上 _衣服_ 。光是这念头就让她两颊像炉子一样烧得滚烫。

黑影挑眉看了人类一眼，边望向艾米丽，边朝莉娜点点头。“至少这一个知道非礼勿视，你找的另外那个简直让我发毛。”

艾米丽只是乜了她一眼。

莉娜听着她俩的谈话，对高个女人心生同情。她找的另外那个？莉娜不是第一个被艾米丽信任的人类？如果她不是，那第一个人显然辜负了这份信任。她不禁生出一丝懊恼，更下定决心要赢得艾米丽的信赖。

粉色头发的人鱼撇撇嘴，却没再说什么，伸了伸腿，试着蜷起脚趾。单手按在肩头，画圈似的按摩揉开筋结，再换到另一边肩膀。最后她舒了口气，直起腰跳下水箱，扶着高个女人站稳。

“你还没回答我刚才的问题。关于 _那家伙_ 。”黑影抬眼盯着高个女人，像要说悄悄话，却没压低多少音量，同时毫不掩饰地用拇指戳了戳莉娜的方向。

“你也没回答我的问题， _黑影_ 。”艾米丽直截了当。

黑影噘着嘴。“Touché (没毛病)。那我先说？”她故作气恼地问。艾米丽把那女人往后推开一点，好看着她等她往下说。

“我偷听到他们聊天。”黑影朝高个女人摆摆手，漫不经心地说，“你是知道的，我最爱听八卦了。”她迎着艾米丽的白眼，咧嘴一笑。

面对艾米丽审视的目光，她脸上笑容慢慢消失，垂下眼睛继续说道：“他们提到了塞特娅……也可能是某个样子跟她很像的姐妹。”她环顾四周，像是在寻找她所提到的女人。“我好几天没看到她了，有些担心，然后嘛，你也知道我会怎么做。”她朝束缚她的镣铐点点头，补充道。

“继续说。”

矮个人鱼冲她挑起一边眉毛。“这么着急？”

“黑影，我们正在一间——怎么说来着，‘实验室’里？”见对方点头确认，艾米丽继续说了下去，“我是一刻都不想多待。”她推着黑影朝门口走去，回头就见莉娜正小心翼翼地跟在她身后。高个女人不由对这人类生出一丝同情。

“ _确实。_ 我可没想到呢，艾米。”黑影挖苦地应了一句，让艾米丽回过神来，“不过我猜你是对的。起码她不在这里。”矮个人鱼任由她领着穿过那扇大铁门，进入阴冷的隧道时微微打了个哆嗦，抱起胳膊摩擦皮肤取暖——都被艾米丽看在眼里。

她把自己的上装扯过头顶，完全抖开后更像是块披风，直接给盖在矮个人鱼肩头。

“给。我不像你那么怕冷。”她边说边在黑影胸前裹好布料。

与此同时，莉娜满脸通红，硬挺着才没晕过去，目光却忍不住在艾米丽肌肉紧致的背上流连——那个黑色蜘蛛印记是一直都有的吗？她视线顺着一条蜘蛛腿往上，直抵中央小小的红色沙漏。

莉娜的观察只到此为止，因为高个女人吩咐黑影继续往前走，自己却停下脚步转身面对女孩，对后者合不拢嘴的呆滞模样挑了挑眉，心里有些好笑。她永远无法理解人类为什么对裸体有这么大反应。这只是种自然状态。艾米丽伸手轻抬莉娜的下巴，帮她合上了嘴。

莉娜眨眨眼，微微甩了下脑袋，确保自己直视人鱼的面容，两颊染上了漂亮的粉红。

“对、对！呃……”她语无伦次地开口，见艾米丽抱着胳膊等她往下说，她磕巴得更厉害了，却硬撑着没垂下眼睛。至少，一直撑到了觉察那女人的肩膀正随每一次呼吸微微颤抖。她不必细看就能看出人鱼蓝色的皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“所以你还是会冷嘛！”

她一下将所有窘迫抛到九霄云外，伸手就把夹克递到那女人跟前。艾米丽颇为审慎地盯着它。

“莉娜， _不用_ ——”

“我看得出你冷！”女孩鼓着腮帮坚持把夹克递了过去。

“这衣服太小了——”一只小手按在艾米丽唇上打断了她。她凶巴巴地瞪着对方，可惜莉娜视而不见。

“穿上它，好吗？来嘛。” 莉娜举着夹克，示意艾米丽转身好替她套上。女孩帮着半情不愿的人鱼把胳膊塞进袖子，将夹克拽到她肩头，再让她回过身，揪住衣领往前拉扯两下，调整到贴身位置。

她后退一步，欣赏着夹克穿在人鱼身上的效果，轻轻吹了声口哨。“挺不错的，很适合你！”她咧嘴笑着对人鱼说。

“切。”艾米丽裹紧夹克，用指尖摩挲磨旧的棕色皮面。翻毛领子轻蹭着肌肤，让她脖子微微发痒，却感觉温暖舒适。不过她是决不会承认的。“继续前进吧。”她紧了紧领口，扭头循着黑影离开的方向，悠然迈步朝出口走去。

要不是莉娜始终注视着她，多半会看漏艾米丽嘴角那抹若有若无的微笑。女孩原地呆立了几秒才回到现实，不禁轻笑出声，小跑着追了上去。两条人鱼正在隧道尽头等着她。


End file.
